Wolf Tale
by cartoonman412
Summary: Miguel Rivera's a nobody 'til he becomes super popular for killing off Niju, 1 of the nephews of Raegar, but his super big fib gets him in super big trouble.


**Cast of Characters**

Oscar…...Miguel Rivera (_COCO_)

Angie…Nina Lopez (_Ferdinand_)

Lenny…Humphrey (_Alpha and Omega_ franchise)

Lola…Angelica Pickles (_All Grown Up!_)

Don Lino…Raegar (Sheep and Wolves)

Katie Current…Amy Rose (Sonic X)

Don Feinberg…Tony (Alpha and Omega franchise)

Bernie and Ernie…Chuck and Leon (_Rocko's Modern Life_)

Frankie…Niju (_Balto II_: _Wolf Quest_)

Luca…Mark Chang (_The Fairly Oddparents_ franchise)

Sykes…Boris (_Balto _franchise)

Mrs. Sanchez…Stella (_Balto _franchise)

The Shorties…Huey, Dewey and Louie (_DuckTales _franchise)

Horace the Shrimp…Daggett (_The Angry Beavers_ franchise)

The working fishes in the Whale Wash…Homer Simpson, Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson (_The Simpsons_ franchise)

The Whales in the Whale Wash: Spyro, Cynder and Dojo Kanojo

The Sea Turtles in the Whale Wash…Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (_The Powerpuff Girls_ franchise)

Various Character who points out and says, "Look, it's the shark slayer…Robin Snyder (_The Powerpuff Girls_ franchise)

Video Game Wolf…Tiger (_Monster Rancher_ franchise)

Missy…Miss Bianca (_The Rescuers_ franchise)

Christina…Miss Kitty Mouse (_The Great Mouse_ Detective)

Crazy Joe…Jim Crow (_Dumbo_ franchise)

The Little Pink Worm…Piplup (_Pokémon _franchise)

Giusseppe…Balto (title character)

**Chapter 1: Meet Humphrey and Miguel**

We now see a Piplup trapped in a cage. Piplup is now terrified that he's the bait. Unknown to him, somebody's walking around just as Piplup gulped nervously in fear. Suddenly, Piplup screamed in fear just as he saw somebody coming right towards him while he struggled to get out, but he had a very disturbing feeling that somebody was right behind him. Piplup turned around and saw a full-grown wolf with dark and light gray furs and light blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Humphrey," Humphrey greeted at Piplup, but he fainted in fear; Humphrey gasped in shock, "Oh, little buddy, did I scare you? I'm sorry, wake up," he held the cage right up. "Okay, don't worry about it, I'll get you out in a jiffy, just hang in there Piplup."

"Hey, Humphrey!" somebody exclaimed to him.

" I'm coming, Niju!" Humphrey exclaimed back to him as he began releasing Piplup.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Raegar's waiting!" Niju yelled out loud. Humphrey opened the lid while setting Piplup free at last. "Okay, Piplup, you're free, now go! cry freedom!" Humphrey smiled a bit when he did the good deed. Just as he began leaving, he jumped nervously when he saw another wolf dark brown furs and bright blue eyes; he was Niju, Humphrey's older brother.

"Whoa, you almost gave me a heart attack." said Humphrey.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?" Niju asked him.

"I was just…" Humphrey picked up some tulips, "…picking you some tulips." Niju smacked him, "Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit."

Niju smacked him again, "Mom and Dad aren't here any longer." Niju and Humphrey walked back home. Meanwhile, we see a city which nearly looks like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building, Amy Rose answered some questions about the wolves.

"Are they gone? are they gone? you sure?" Amy asked and smiled, "Good morning, Cartoon City, I'm Amy Rose, we just received official confirmation that the wolves are gone. I repeat: the wolves are gone." That's when everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own work. Everybody was hiding 'cause the wolves like Humphrey and Niju can attack and kill anybody.

_**Don't worry**_

_**about a thing**_

'_**cause every little thing**_

_**is going to be all right**_

_**don't worry**_

_**about a thing**_

"Up next, a mother tells us how she does it all, but 1st, over to Sally for the traffic report," said Amy.

"Thanks, Amy," said Sally, driving the helicopter, "Slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned duck. Authorities are trying to calm him down," he sees Buster and Babs Bunny trying to calm poor Plucky down, causing a traffic jam, "get out those cell phones and call in to the boss, because you're gonna be late."

"What's taking so long?!" Samson yelled, impatient.

"Don't you yell at me. My mother is your mother okay?" Edward said to him. Samson rolled his eyes and drove his car to someplace else. Yes, this is a very busy city with rush hour traffic, people working, and more. In the bank, Vector sat in the counter as Knuckles showed him the red chaos emerald.

"Yep, it's fake," said Vector, staring at the fake chaos emerald.

"Fake?! it took me a super long time to dig it up!" Knuckles exclaimed to him.

_**don't worry**_

_**about a thing**_

'_**cause every little thing **_

_**is gonna be all right**_

Inside the fast food place, Daffy Duck stood right by the counter, waiting for other people and critters to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside. "That does it, I give up." Daffy said to himself.

"According to the latest danger Poll, fear of wolves is at an all-time," Amy announced. "join us tonight for an in-depth report, how long must this city live under siege? is there no hero among us? who can stop this wolf menace?"

Later on, we now see an awesome looking place; bet somebody already moved in and that's a young boy with a red jacket, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and dark brown sneakers. The young boy turned around and began introducing himself, "Hi, I'm Miguel, you might think you know, but you have no idea. welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other half lives, check it out; I got my 50 hi-def, flat screens TV with speaker surround, CD, DVD, Nintendo Switch hook-up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little…" Miguel began the beat box for a while, "…old school. Because every superstar Mack daddy boy like me has to have the basic necessities."

"Yeah, like money," Huey laughed along with his brothers, Dewey and Louie. We just now see that this place is just a billboard and Miguel really doesn't have any money.

"Come on, ducklings, why are you messing with my fantasy?" Miguel asked them.

"Because you're so broke, your baloney has no 1st time." Dewey replied as Huey and Louie laughed a bit.

"That's very funny." Miguel said to them while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Miguel, over here! I gotta talk to you!" a crow named Crazy Jim exclaimed by the dumpster.

"Be right there," said Miguel, "hang onto these," he handed the bling to Louie.

"Miguel, you're the dude." Louie smiled while Miguel walked right towards Crazy Jim.

"Hey, Crazy Jim." said Miguel.

"Now that you live in the penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Jim asked him.

"That's a billboard, Jim." Miguel corrected him.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Jim laughed like crazy just as he held an umbrella and he began going up in mid-air, causing Miguel to freak out a bit.

"Hey, Miguel, look who came to visit." said Huey who just finished spray painting the walls. Miguel screamed in shock when he saw a picture of a vicious wolf about to eat him.

"Gotcha!" the ducklings laughed at the exact same time.

"No, don't do that!" Miguel removed some on the paint, "shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Dewey asked him.

"Right back at me, huh?" Miguel asked him. "Mr. Smart Mouth, look, I'm on my way, stay outta trouble, alright? and clean that stuff up."

"See ya!" the ducklings began cleaning off the paint. Miguel smiled at himself just as he was on this way to work.

"See ya, Miguel!" Crazy Jim called out to him, still holding the umbrella. Crazy Jim continued his way to work called Dragon Wash, owned by Boris. It was a wash for kid friendly dragons. Miguel continued his way, saying hello to the fellow workers.

"Hey, what's up, boys? the dude is in the house." Miguel high-5'd some of the workers while they began their hard work. "Hey, Mario, is it lunch yet?"

"You just got a here." Mario replied to him.

"That's my point," said Miguel. Meanwhile, Sonic, who was listening to music by the headphones, was putting the air freshener on Spyro.

"Hey, Sonic!" Miguel called out to him, but he shook his head knowing that Sonic didn't hear him. Miguel walked right past Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, who began shining the metal claw on Cynder.

"Looking good, girls." said Miguel.

"Hey, Miguel." the Powerpuff Girls greeted him. Miguel stopped by the punch-in line so that he could clock in and began his shift. He couldn't find his name on his card 'til he found his card on the punch-in section.

"Huh, I'm already punched in?" Miguel asked himself, but he smiled about who did it. "Nina."

At the counter, a young girl named Nina was on the wireless telephone, but she spoke to another customer, "Good morning, can I help you?"

"1 wash and lube, please." Dojo replied.

"Hot wax?" Nina asked him.

"Yes please." Dojo replied.

"Metal scrap? We're having another special." said Nina.

"Why not? Its mating season, and I'm feeling lucky." Dojo smiled a bit and began getting all cleaned up.

Nina began answering the wireless telephone that she answered before, "Boris's Dragon Wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh." Nina listened just as she scribbled in the notebook, 'Nina + Miguel.' She had a crush on Miguel and she was his best friend for life and 1 true love, "May I suggest a Rusteez? It removes rusted metal."

"Hey, Nina." Miguel greeted as Nina panicked, covering the paper she scribbled. She didn't want Miguel to see it otherwise she'll be embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi, Miguel." said Nina.

"Thanks for covering me up," Miguel held the wireless telephone that Nina was using. "Hey, I'm sorry. Nina needs to get her freak on, would you hold for 1 moment, please?" Miguel pushed the 'hold' button.

"Miguel." said Nina.

"Come on, Nina, dance with me, mama." said Miguel, trying to dance it off with Nina.

"Miguel, you're gonna get me fired." Nina sat right by the counter.

"Please, you? fired?" Miguel asked her. "that can't happen, 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work."

"Oh, you don't mean that." said Nina.

"Course I do, you're like my best friend," said Miguel. Nina gasped in surprise and groaned a bit while Miguel put on his gear.

"Listen, tell me what do you think about this?" Miguel explained. "this is like the best idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza," Nina stared at him. "fresh air."

"Oh no." Nina groaned while rubbing her temples.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Nina, I am out of this place. I mean, I am…pschoo!"

"Miguel, instead of getting in Boris's face with another get-rich- quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job," Nina placed the belt around his waist. "which by some miracle you still have."

Just as Miguel began doing his work, he stopped and got something for her. "Oh, I almost forgot," Miguel held a food carrier bag from the fast food place. "I brought you some breakfast."

"You didn't, vegetarian breakfast sandwich?" Nina asked him.

"Your favorite," Miguel replied to her. "by the way, you're still on hold."

Nina gasped in surprise and quickly picked up the wireless telephone. "Thank you for holding, busy, busy, busy, how can I help you?" Nina watched Miguel beginning his shift while listening to somebody on the wireless telephone. "No, I'm sorry, Boris is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later." Whenever Boris was at a meeting, he was at a meeting with the boss of Cartoon City.

CartoonMan412: I sure hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter, the next chapter is where you'll see the big wolf boss of Cartoon City.

**Chapter 2: The wolf boss**

In the abandoned mansion, there's a wolf with dark blue furs and light brown eyes, standing right in front of the fish tank. He was Raegar. "How are my little babies this morning? you miss me? you doing good?" Raegar gave the food to a few piranhas. "You see, Boris? it's a character eat character world, you either take or you get taken."

A gray snow goose with bright blue eyes winced when he watched the Sharpedo eating the food like rabid critters. The goose was Boris.

"Truer words have never been spoken," said Boris. "Is that it? We're done?"

"Now you and me, we worked together a long, long, long time." Raegar explained to him.

"Please, Raegar, it's hardly been like work." Boris begged to him.

"And you know-" Raegar continued.

"That I love that about you." Boris interrupted.

"Let me finish, that I lived my life for my nephews," Raegar said to him. "Raising them and protecting them-"

"You're the best, he's the best, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Boris asked the space critter named Mark Chang.

"It's all been to prepare…"

"Right?"

"…to prepare them…"

"Sorry."

"It's alright. for the day they run the city. well, today is that day," Raegar sighed heavily when the record of the record player began scratching and while he sat right in front of his desk and Boris sat right on the red chair. "Mark."

Mark began fixing the record 'til it began playing a clean version of _Baby Got Back_. Raegar and Boris stared at him just as Mark stopped the record. "Hey, boss, big ears." he chuckled to himself.

Raegar sighed heavily and continued the conversation with Boris. "Long story short, from now on, you work for Niju and Humphrey, got it?"

Boris laughed a bit. "Humphrey? Niju, I understand, but Humphrey? You can't be serious,."

"I'm dead serious," Raegar said to him. "it takes more than muscle to run things, now Humphrey, he's got the brains, that's something special."

"Yeah, he's special alright." said Boris.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raegar asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just saying-" Boris began explaining to him.

"Look, I bring you here, look you in the eye and tell you what's what, and what?" Raegar asked him.

"What?" Boris asked him.

"What 'what?'"

"You said 'what' 1st."

"I didn't say what, I asked you what."

"You said, 'and then, what?' I said, 'what?'"

"No, I said, 'what, what,' like what, what?"

Boris looked confused, "you said, 'what' 1st."

"Now you're making fun of me?" Raegar stared just as he got up.

"No, no, you just misunderstood." Boris replied to him, but their conversation was interrupted when Niju and Humphrey entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Raegar," said Niju. "Humphrey had an accident, he was born."

Humphrey laughed a bit sarcastically while sitting right on the turning stool chair. "You're a comic genius."

Boris whispered to Raegar. "Look, all I'm saying is that kid ain't exactly no killer."

"My nephew, Humphrey is a killer, you hear me? a cold-blooded killer, look at him!" Raegar looked right at Humphrey weirdly just as Humphrey played around on the stool chair, acting like a little wolf cub. Boris smirked a bit while telling Raegar that Humphrey wasn't not a killer. Raegar stared angrily at Boris and he had quite enough. "That's it, that's it, you are out!"

"What?!" Boris asked him in shock. "what do you mean I'm out?"

"You're fired!" Raegar swung his right front paw at Boris and Boris screamed in fear just as he crashed right into the walls. "and on top of that, you're gonna have to start paying me."

"For what?" Boris asked him while shaking in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Raegar replied to him while smirking a bit. Back at the wash, Miguel, along with the others began tongue-scrubbing the mouth of Spyro. Miguel frowned at the job. "Welcome to Miguel's crib, 30 foot-slime covered tongue, with canker sores, cavities and encrusted teeth for when I feel a bit old school."

"Stop your moaning, Miguel," said Rotor. "it could be a lot worse, you know."

"That's true; I could have this job and look like you." Miguel laughed a bit when suddenly, he saw that the bucket full of blue slime began to shake, knowing that what's going to happen, "Indigestion…he's gonna blow!" Rotor and the others took cover.

"Wait, Sonic's still in there!" Cream yelled out loud to him. Miguel saw Sonic, still scrubbing and listening to music on his headphones.

"I got you, Sonic!" Miguel ran around and grabbed Sonic. The rumbling grew louder 'til Spyro let out a little belch. Suddenly, the blue slime flew and hit Miguel's face. Sonic, Cream and the others laughed a bit while Miguel wiped the blue slime off of him. "Yeah, still think it could be worse?"

"Yeah, I could look like you." Sonic replied to him while still laughing a bit.

"You're all funny," said Miguel holding the blue slime. "well see if you can laugh at this!" Miguel threw the blue slime at Sonic, but he dodged it. Without warning, the blue slime hit Mario, causing him to push the button and the soap bubbles hit right on Spyro's left eye. Spyro yelled out loud in pain just as Mario began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work. If they couldn't think about some ways to get the soap off, Spyro would go completely crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Miguel pulled the lever, activating the chains. The chains held Spyro down so that he wouldn't struggle. Miguel ran right towards him and removed the soap super carefully. "It's alright, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all that, you like that?"

"Thanks, Miguel." said Spyro.

"Alright." said Miguel. But all of a sudden, 2 twin chameleons hit him on the back of his head.

"Well, look who it is, Leon." said Chuck.

"Just the dude we're looking for." Leon smirked a bit at Miguel. "The boss wants to see you right now."

"Chuck, Leon, my twin chameleon friends, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see you all…huh? what did you say, Nina?" Miguel asked Nina, who was talking to Lynn Loud and some other dragon. "Guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but-"

Miguel: _**Don't worry **_

_**about a thing**_

'_**cause every little thing**_

_**is gonna be all right**_

Leon hit Miguel right on the back of his head again. "That's not the way you sing that song." In Boris's office, the chameleon brothers threw Miguel right inside. Miguel tumbled right towards the desk and crashed right onto it.

"Hey, Boris, my brother from another mother, what the deezy, baby?" Miguel asked him as Boris stared at him, not amused from the meeting. Miguel grabbed Boris's right wing while trying to do the secret handshake, but Boris just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Miguel!" Boris snapped at him while pulling his right hand away.

"Hey, don't sweat it," said Miguel. "a lot of people and critters can't do it."

"Would you just sit down, okay?" Boris asked just as Miguel took a seat. "I been going over my markers. you're into me for 5 grand. 5 G's okay?"

"5 g's? man, you're tripping." Miguel asked.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memory." Boris threw a pile of bill papers right at Miguel.

"Whoa, that's crazy, look at that." said Miguel reading the bill papers while knowing that he owes Boris $5,000 dollars!

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget." said Boris.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not," Miguel smiled a bit. "You go, boy."

"I have to pay Raegar protection, so everything you owe me, you owe him." Boris explained.

"How did you figure that?" Miguel asked him.

"Simple: the food chain." Boris got out the food chain chart. "See? on top is Raegar, there's me, and there's regular people and critters."

"That's me." said Miguel.

"No, no, there's trees, there's dirt…"

"Then there's me?"

"I'm getting there." Boris continued. "There's water, there's rocks, there's dragon dung, and then there's you." he pointed right at a picture painting of Miguel, holding a brush, telling that he was at the bottom of the food chain.

Miguel stared at it. "That's messed up."

"So if Raegar's squeezing me, he's squeezing you." said Boris.

"What?!" Miguel yelled out as the chart rolled up and hit Boris. "sorry."

"Easy, boss, find your happy place." said Chuck reading a comic magazine.

"Happy place." Leon added.

"There's no happy place with him here!" Boris yelled out loud. "I'm serious!"

"Okay, please! just give me some time!" Miguel begged Boris. "that's all I'm asking. I'm begging you, Boris! Please, please!"

Boris stared at Miguel. He knew that he worked super hard. "Alright, because I like you, I'm gonna give you 24 hours to pay up."

"All of it? how am I supposed to do that?" Miguel asked him.

"That's your problem," Boris replied to him just as he was about to leave the office. "bring my money to the track tomorrow, or else."

"Or else what?" Miguel asked him a bit confused.

"The boys will explain." Boris left the office. Chuck and Leon both laughed a bit and Leon gave Miguel 1 punch on his right eye while telling him that he would be in super big trouble.

"Unpleasant." Miguel whimpered nervously in fear.

CartoonMan412: "Oh dear, it looks like Miguel might be in super big trouble if he doesn't give Boris $5,000. stay tuned for the next chapter."

**Chapter 3: Being a somebody**

"$5000 dollars?!" Nina exclaimed to Miguel while putting an ice pack on Miguel's right black eye. A while back, Miguel came right over to her apartment and explained what happened right after the conversation with Boris. Miguel sat right on the bench of the backyard just as Nina continued, "you borrowed $5,000 dollars from Boris? Miguel, why do you get yourself into these situations?"

"I don't know, Nina," Miguel sighed heavily. "it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a young boy in a big country, a really big country, the city, I'm a nobody, I want some of that." Miguel looked up, while telling her his dream vision.

"Stella?" Nina asked him a bit confused. Miguel saw Stella doing her make-up. "What? no, that!" Miguel stared right at the big building of the city. "the top of the city, where the somebodies live, I wanna be the most popular like them, but I'm stuck down here."

"Well what's wrong with down here?" Nina asked him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong down here," Miguel explained to her. "Remember my papa? he worked at the wash his whole life."

Flashback sequence….

During the 70s, Miguel's father, Enrique worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash. He had worked there for years. "He was the number 1 tongue scrubber, every year for 40 years." Miguel explained to her. All of the pictures of Enrique are hung on the walls. Little Miguel smiled at them just as he showed the other young kids in class during show and tell. "To me, working at the wash was the coolest job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget."

Bart laughed a bit. "Miguel's dad's a tongue scrubber!" all of the young kids teased him. Little Miguel stared down, humiliated by the young kids.

End flashback sequence….

"My papa was the greatest," said Miguel. "But nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody."

"Miguel, you don't have to live at the top of the city to be a somebody." Nina placed her right hand on Miguel's right shoulder. Miguel sighed and sat right back on the bench. "What's the difference? If I don't pay Boris back by tomorrow, I'm dead anyway, so-"

Nina felt terribly sorry for Miguel. If Miguel didn't pay the cash back, he'll be in super big trouble. She decided to help him out. "Wait here." she walked right back to her apartment. Miguel just sat there, staring at the building. He looked right down that his dream vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined. Miguel saw Nina holding a little box.

"What's this?" Miguel asked her as Nina opened the lid. "A pink diamond pearl?"

"Yes." Nina replied to him.

"Where'd you get that?" Miguel asked her.

"My mom gave it to me," Nina replied to him. "she said it started from a tiny grain of sand, but then, after a while, it grew into something beautiful, dreams can begin small too."

"No, I couldn't." Miguel didn't wanna sell to something Nina had for so long.

"Take it," Nina said to him while handing the diamond pearl over to him. "it'll give you the money you need for Boris." Miguel sighed in relief and smiled at her, knowing that she was always there to help him out.

Back at the abandoned mansion, all of the wolves gathered in the dining room, prepared to eat something for their dinner meal. Some were speaking, some were goofing off, but Raegar was having a conversation with Humphrey just as Niju continued eating. Humphrey looked a bit concerned 'cause he wasn't learning to be a killer wolf, but he did help Piplup to be released a while ago.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Raegar asked him. "we been over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Humphrey, you see something, you kill it, you eat it, period, that's what wolves do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you?" Humphrey looked right at him, still holding the menu just as Raegar continued, "Your brother, Niju, here, he's a killer."

"Thanks, Uncle Raegar." said Niju, eating his dinner meal like a wild critter.

"He's beautiful, he does what he's supposed to do," said Raegar. "but you, I'm hearing things." Raegar sighed heavily. "You gotta understand, when you look weak, it makes me look weak, I can't have that."

"I know, Uncle Raegar, I'm sorry." Humphrey said to him while looking a bit upset.

"Humphrey, look at me, look at me," said Raegar as Humphrey looked right at him. "this handling business, it's for you, it's for both of you, and you're acting like you don't want it, I need to know you can handle this." Raegar sighed a bit, but he stared right at the cage where the beavers were. Raegar had an idea just as he got out Daggett. "Alright, right here, in front of me now, eat this." Daggett shook in fear, knowing that his entire day was about to come to an end.

"Aw gee, thanks Uncle Raegar," said Humphrey. "Here's the thing: I'm on a diet, and I read an article about these beavers, they're not good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those beavers? a lot."

"It's true," Daggett explained to them. "it's true, and the other thing is, my oldest cousin had a baby and I took it over 'cause she passed away and then the baby lost its tooth and now it's nothing but a toothless beaver, but I still take care of it with my wife and my brother, Norbert, and it's growing and it's fairly happy, but it's difficult 'cause I been working a 2nd shift at the factory to put food on the table, but all the love I see in that little guy's face makes it worth it in the end." Raegar stared right at him. "True story." Humphrey cleared away a tear drop while Niju rolled his eyes.

Raegar sighed heavily. "I'm not asking you anymore, I'm telling you, eat it."

"No, have mercy!" Daggett begged to Humphrey.

"Uncle Raegar, please!" Humphrey exclaimed to him as the other beavers yelled out loud while begging for Humphrey not to eat Daggett. Humphrey and Raegar began arguing just as Niju kept staring at Daggett, about to take 1 bite.

Humphrey had quite enough. "Put the beaver down!" Humphrey grabbed Daggett and the other beavers by making Raegar shocked and horrified. The other wolves stared at Humphrey just as he set the beavers free at last. "Go now, no 1's looking, get outta here, you're free, now go."

"Thank you," said Daggett, "you're a good person." Daggett stared angrily at Raegar and punched his right hand while telling him that he'll be back to beat him down. "Come on, guys." Humphrey smiled a bit watching the beavers make their leave, but he stared at Raegar who was staring at him while Niju looked a bit worried. Humphrey sighed heavily just as he sat right down looking terribly upset. Raegar sat right back down, staring at his nephew, refusing to eat whatever was facing him.

"Uncle Raegar, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." said Niju as he was hoping everything would be completely set up.

"No, we're gonna do this as a family." Raegar explained to him. "Niju, I want you to take Humphrey out and show him the ropes."

"Aw, come on, Uncle Raegar." said Niju.

"Humphrey, you're gonna learn how to be a wolf, whether you like it or not." said Raegar. Humphrey stared at him, shocked and nervous now knowing that he would be in super big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a wolf.

CartoonMan412: "Well it looks like Miguel's not the only 1 who's in super big trouble, but here comes the next chapter."

**Chapter 4: The horse race track**

At the horse racetrack, everybody came by to watch or bet on the horses. Everybody kept cheering and betting, but Boris paced around in his private box, hoping that Miguel would show up with the cash. "That boy better show up or he's dead meat!"

"Just say the word, boss." said Chuck, getting prepared to punish Miguel along with Leon. Meanwhile at the lobby, Miguel came by, holding a package full of cash to give to Boris. Thanks to Nina, he sold her diamond pearl and got all of the cash he got. When he was finished, his problems would be over.

"Carrying the big envelope full of money, gonna give it to Boris." said Miguel.

"Hurry up, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Barney accidentally knocked the envelope buy accident. Miguel managed to catch it.

"You sure?" Homer asked him.

"My trainer friend ripped me off," Barney replied. "the race is rigged," Miguel began listening to them. "we can't lose!"

"What's the horse's name?" Homer asked him.

"Oreo." Barney replied to him. Miguel gasped in surprise and looked right up at the board: Oreo was gonna be the winner in the next race.

"We're gonna be rich, rich!" Barney cheered in excitement as Miguel grinned like crazy. "Top of the city, here I come." but he snapped himself out of it. "No, wait, what am I doing? remember what Nina said, remember what Nina said…what did Nina say?"

Miguel began remembering what Nina said to him from yesterday evening. "Dreams can begin small, you just have to bet it all, bet it all!" Miguel imagined that if Oreo won the race, he would win lots of cash and live right at the top of Cartoon City. Miguel forgot everything what Nina said to him so he had a new plan: he slammed the envelope right on the counter. "5000 on Oreo."

"Dude, that's 200 to 1," said Beast Boy taking the envelope and giving him the ticket. "that'll pay a million dollars."

Miguel took the ticket. "Well, I guess that makes me Miguel the millionaire." Right at the front door, a figure turned around, looking right at Miguel. The figure was a 13 year old girl with long bright yellow hair and she was Angelica Pickles. Angelica raised her eyebrow, still staring at Miguel. Just as Miguel began leaving, he stopped and stared at Angelica just as she did her dance moves.

_**She's dangerous**_

_**super bad**_

_**better watch out **_

_**she'll take the cash**_

_**she's a gold digger**_

_**she's a gold digger**_

_**she's dangerous**_

_**super bad**_

_**better watch out**_

_**she'll take the cash**_

_**she's a gold digger**_…

"Nice bet," said Angelica. Miguel snapped out of it and chuckled a bit. "You got a name?" Miguel chuckled again. "you gonna tell me what it is?" Miguel chuckled nervously. "well, mine's Angelica."

Miguel snapped out of it. "Come on, man, get your game face on." he slapped himself and followed Angelica. "So, Angelica, my name's…" he bumped right into the pillar. "my name's Miguel, sweetie." Miguel saw Stella staring at him just as she was reading a newspaper. "Stella!"

"The hippity-hop smooth talk don't work with me." said Stella, still reading the newspaper.

"Sorry," Miguel apologized and followed Angelica. "Hey, so-"

"Miguel, I was starting to think you skipped out on me." Boris came along with Chuck and Leon.

"Boris, I see you're already on your way to the concession stand." Miguel said to him just as he escorted Boris.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Boris asked him a bit confused.

"Mind bringing us back some drinks?" Miguel asked Chuck and Leon while Boris stared at him. "that would be great, thanks, and some of these little wiener thingies."

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Chuck asked him.

"What are you doing?" Boris bonked Chuck right on his head. "don't listen to him!"

Miguel escorted Angelica. "Let me escort you to…my box."

"Your box?" SpongeBob asked out loud while stepping right in front of Miguel and Angelica.

"His box?!" Boris exclaimed to them. "you can't even afford the gum under the seats."

"He just laid 5 grand on Oreo," Angelica explained to him as Miguel kept telling Boris that she was crazy, "I think he can afford anything he wants." Angelica stared at Miguel who smiled a bit nervously.

"5 grand? my 5 grand?!" Boris yelled a bit while getting angry and upset.

"No, no, it was another 5 grand." Miguel replied to him while panicking a bit.

"You had the money to pay me back and you bet it anyway?" Boris grabbed the ticket. "give me that!"

"Clearly, I made a mistake." Angelica walked right off.

"No, no, wait, Angelica!" Miguel yelled out while catching up to her.

"Look, deep down, I'm really superficial," said Angelica caressing his face. "don't get me wrong, you're cute, but you're a nobody." Angelica left while leaving Miguel stunned. Miguel saw the faces on the turkey dogs.

"Miguel, you're cute, but you're a nobody." Chuck mocked him.

"Wait, Angelica, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a wiener!" Leon laughed along with Chuck.

Boris grabbed Miguel's right arm. "You are unbelievable, you're in trouble up to your skin and hair and still you're asking for more?" Boris shoved him right over to his box. "now go on, get in there." Boris, Miguel and the others took their seats. "Miguel, you better pray that this horse of yours comes through, betting my 5000." Boris saw Miguel sitting right in his seat. "Hey, outta my seat, outta my seat." Chuck grabbed Miguel by forcing him to sit right between him and Leon. "Unbelievable."

"Sit tight and watch the race," said Leon.

"with your good eye." Chuck joked a bit as they watched the horses begin racing around the horse race track.

"The horses are at the post, and they're off!" Yosemite Sam announced while all of the horses began racing around, all of them, except Oreo, who was trying to break right through the gate. "Percy, then Vandy and Victor. Oreo seems to be having trouble getting outta the gate."

"What?" Miguel asked himself.

"Only a joker would bet on this horse." Yosemite Sam continued.

Boris stared at Miguel. "Don't sweat it, he does this all the time, he's playing." said Miguel when he saw Oreo breaking right through the gate and raced around while catching up with the other horses.

"What's this? Oreo is now crashing his way through the gate, and he's off and running. Vandy, Percy…"

"Please, Oreo, go fast." Miguel whispered to him as he was hoping that Oreo would win the race.

"Coming around the turn, it's Victor by a length and Oreo well behind," Yosemite Sam continued. "and here comes Oreo, coming up from behind passing Percy, Vandy!"

Miguel gasped in excitement. "You see? who's your dude? go!"

"Around the final turn, here comes Oreo," Yosemite Sam announced. "Oreo is now caught up to Percy, they're head to head, neck to neck, Oreo's ahead!"

"I'm tired just thinking about counting all of this money." Miguel said to himself as Boris cheered out loud knowing that they'll be the richest. "Look at Oreo go!" They began celebrating while Chuck and Leon smiled a bit.

"Absolutely amazing, this looks to be Oreo's big day." said Yosemite Sam as Oreo was almost to the finish line, he began losing proper control and hit himself which causing him to lose proper control. "What happened? Oreo is down!"

Miguel and Boris danced around a bit and Miguel saw Oreo about to win the race, but what he really saw was Oreo fell right on the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Here's Percy, Vandor and Victor…and Percy wins!" Yosemite Sam announced.

"What's going on?" Boris asked while still hanging right onto Miguel.

"Wait, I just wanna hold you." Miguel said to Boris as he was hoping that he wouldn't see what was going on around here.

Boris shoved him away. "No, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Boris saw that Percy was the winner. Boris's eyes widened in shock that Oreo lost the race and that meant he had lost 5 grand.

"Remember your happy place, Boris." said Miguel as Boris got angry and upset while tearing up the ticket. "That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock, we're good to go, we're in the money, and he trips over 4 legs," Chuck and Leon smirked at 1 another, knowing that they had a job to do just as Miguel continued, "Who in the name of Cartoon Network trips over 4 legs? and by the way, on what?"

"That's it, that's it, I had it!" Boris snapped to himself. "Chuck, Leon, I want you to find the deepest hole in the ground, and when you do, dig deeper, and put him in it." Boris's beak popped the red balloon and Mort screamed out loud. Suddenly, Chuck duct-taped Miguel's mouth while Leon tied the rope on Miguel's body and legs. Later, they threw him right into the trunk.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Boris said to him as Leon closed the trunk. Now Miguel was gonna get it for the rest of his entire life.

CartoonMan412: "Oh my word, now Miguel's in super big trouble for making the biggest mistake of his entire life."

**Chapter 5: Miguel the wolf slayer**

At the bottom on the cliff side, Miguel was all tied up due to what happened back at the horse race. He continued mumbling and struggling while Chuck and Leon began having fun and excitement with him by hurting him.

Chuck and Leon: _**Don't worry**_

_**about a thing**_

'_**cause every little thing**_

_**is gonna be alright**_

"This is how you sing it, Miguel." said Chuck.

"Boris, he likes you," said Leon. "he said to take it easy on you."

Chuck smirked a bit and pinched Miguel's face just as Miguel screamed a bit. "But Boris is not here." he laughed a bit. "Leon, let me ask you something."

"Yeah, Chuck?" Leon asked him.

"Why is it that our hands can hurt other people and critters, but they have no effect on me or you?" Chuck asked him as he began punching at Miguel, but Miguel ducked down while causing Chuck to punch at Leon. Leon yelled out loud and fell right over while screaming in pain.

"Leon!" Chuck yelled out loud. "I didn't mean it, Leon! I didn't mean it, man! Leon!" Leon began laughing a bit. "Leon, you made a joke, good 1, man." Chuck and Leon high 5d 1 another. Miguel kept staring at them depressingly that he was in super big trouble.

Meanwhile, Humphrey and Niju kept walking away from the mansion. Niju took Humphrey someplace for him to eat a human or critter in order to become a true wolf, but Humphrey was a bit nervous. "Niju, you know I can't do this."

"Humphrey, If you wanna make Uncle Raegar happy, you gotta kill something." said Niju.

"Or I can find a very old sick human or critter and just wait." said Humphrey.

"It's getting around, your thing at the restaurant," Niju explained to him. "you know how people and critters talk: this, that, the other, how are you doing? boom! forget about it, you're dead."

"Okay, seriously, I can't understand wise guy, so you have to be more specific." said Humphrey.

"Specific? you want specific?" Niju hit Humphrey's head. "be a wolf for once in your life."

Humphrey whimpered nervously. "What am I gonna do?"

Niju sighed heavily. "Humphrey, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing, badda-boom, Uncle Raegar's happy, you're a wolf, life goes on, got it?"

"Okay, okay, got it." said Humphrey.

Niju covered Humphrey's mouth while smirking a bit. "Whoa, whoa, bingo," Niju and Humphrey landed right behind the giant rock while watching Chuck and Leon pranking Miguel. "right there, dead ahead, TV dinner, don't get easier than this."

Humphrey began concentrating. "Alright, come on, eye of the tiger. Niju, I can do this, what if I can't do it?"

"Then don't bother coming home." Niju replied to him.

"Good point." Humphrey began walking around right towards the group. Back with Chuck and Leon, they kept pranking Miguel. "Hit him on the foot again." said Leon. Chuck punched at Miguel's left foot and Miguel was still screaming right through the duct-tape.

Chuck laughed a bit. "I like the funny face he made." said Chuck, but the fun and excitement didn't last for a super long time when they saw Humphrey coming right towards them. "Leon!"

"Blow out!" Leon exclaimed out loud as he and Chuck ran right off leaving Miguel behind. Miguel looked around just as he managed to get his arms outta the rope and he ripped the duct-tape right off his mouth which was causing him to yelp in fear.

"Guys? guys, don't leave me alone!" Miguel exclaimed to Chuck and Leon. "come on, there could be wolves out there." All of a sudden, he felt a super-hot breath right behind him. Miguel turned himself around and saw Humphrey with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him. Miguel screamed in fear while trying to escape the rope, but it was no use. He kept screaming in fear and panic.

"Oh no, wait, I'm sorry," said Humphrey. "no, I'm not gonna-"

"Humphrey, like this." Niju showed him how to eat a human or a critter.

"Oh no." Humphrey began licking Miguel's head, but he gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it!" Miguel snapped at him. "wait a minute, do me a favor, don't chew me, I'm not made for that."

"I'm not gonna eat you." Humphrey whispered to him.

"Don't do the whole head trip thing with me!" said Miguel.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to," Humphrey growled a bit and cut the rope. "back up." he pretended to eat Miguel while forming the cloud dust.

"That's it, Humphrey," Niju smiled at him. "There you go, buddy, that's it, wave those paws, baby, dig in."

Miguel stared right at Humphrey, confused on what he was doing. "Look, I'm just pretending so you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Humphrey turned himself around, pretending to chew on something. "Tastes just like chicken."

Niju slapped his right front paw on his forehead while groaning a bit. "Oh no, no."

Humphrey turned around and saw Miguel who was still there. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go now?" Miguel asked him.

"What are you doing? just go!" Humphrey exclaimed to him.

"That's it, I had it up to here!" Niju snarled and began racing around towards Miguel.

"Oh no!" Miguel exclaimed out loud.

"Hurry, run!" Humphrey yelled out loud as Miguel ran around. "No, Niju, wait!" But Niju didn't listen to what Humphrey was saying to him 'cause he was still chasing Miguel around.

Miguel kept running around. "Get your boy! get your boy!" Niju was getting super close to killing off Miguel, but suddenly, a giant mammoth tusk fell right from the cliff side and landed right on Niju's head which was causing him to stop right near Miguel. Far away, Chuck and Leon heard distant rumbling. They both turned around and saw a super big cloud of dust. Back with Miguel, he crouched down, shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up. Miguel slowly turned around and saw that Niju wasn't moving around.

Humphrey gasped in shock. "Niju!" Humphrey removed the mammoth tusk right off Niju.

"Humphrey?" Niju coughed a bit. "Niju, is that you?"

"I'm here, Niju." Humphrey replied to him.

"Come closer." said Niju as Humphrey came closer to him.

"Yes? what is it?"

"I'm so cold." Niju whispered to him.

"That's just because we're cold-blooded." said Humphrey as Niju smacked him 1 last time. "Ow."

"Moron." Niju gasped and coughed a bit and closed his eyes. He was now deceased.

"Niju, nooo…" Humphrey wailed and howled a bit. "NOOOOOOOOOO! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry, Niju, how am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Raegar? Oh no." Humphrey ran away while sobbing a bit. The cloud of dust formed, causing Miguel to back away near Niju's deceased body. Miguel noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back side. He shrieked a bit and stuck his hands right up, he turned himself around and began moving around, martial arts karate style.

"Back up! I'm crazy, I'm tripping!" Miguel yelled out loud while making martial arts karate sounds.

Unknown to him, Chuck and Leon saw in amazement on what just happened. Miguel kept doing the moves 'til he hit Chuck's right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the-" said Chuck. Miguel screamed in shock just as Chuck and Leon screamed back at him. Miguel screamed in shock again just as the chameleon brothers screamed in shock while hanging on to 1 another. Miguel went right behind Niju's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't hurt us! we're sorry, it was all Leon's idea!" said Chuck as Leon nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Chuck and Miguel stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Miguel, did you kill that wolf?" Leon asked him as Miguel began thinking about the question he had asked. If he told them that the mammoth tusk killed off Niju, the chameleon brothers would continue where they left off, unless of course he answered them in a different way, by fibbing. Miguel smirked and stood right on Niju's deceased body. "Uh, yeah, exactly how it looks? that's how it is."

"What happened?" Chuck asked him.

Miguel smirked a bit. "Oh, you wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah, you're standing on top of a wolf." said Leon.

"Go on, man." Chuck added.

"Well I'll tell you what happened." said Miguel. Back at the Dragon Wash, Miguel began his story, not only in front of Chuck and Leon, but everybody. Everybody gathered around, listening to Miguel's story while Nina sat right on the stair steps right near him.

Miguel began his story, "Big old wolf about 30 feet long, so he's running at me, right?" the entire crowd gasped in surprise. "with teeth like razors, and I was like, you're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the M like that?"

"Hey, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Nina said to him.

"Oh, right," said Miguel flexing his right muscle. "so I told that dude, 'you see this guy?' and I pointed out like this, well he's got a brother, and he lives right over here, and I think it's time for a little-" Nina joined in with him, "family reunion!" Miguel and Nina laughed a bit just as the crowd cheered a bit. Nina smiled a bit just as she stood right next to Miguel, super proud of him.

"You see? I told you," said Chuck still looking right at the camera-man. "we were right there."

"Pardon me, coming through, move it!" Amy shoved them aside.

"Oh, sorry," said Leon. "she seems so nice when she's on TV."

Amy walked right in front of Miguel, holding up the microphone just as she lightly pushed Nina right over to the camera-man. "Miguel, Amy Rose, as the first human boy in history to ever take on a wolf and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city? a new sheriff in town?"

"Amy, I'm keeping it real," said Miguel. "Can I call you Amy?"

"Of course." Amy replied to him.

"Any wolf that tries to mess around in Miguel Town is going down." Miguel explained to the entire crowd. At the other part of Cartoon City, all of the people and critters cheered while watching Miguel on the big screen on the building. Angelica and Tommy, who was carrying Angelica's shopping bags, watched the big television screen while seeing Miguel.

"Yeah, it's poetic, in the heat, I get poetic."

"Miguel, hmm…Miguel." said Angelica. Back at the Dragon Wash, Boris got right next to Miguel. "Get outta here, any further questions will be fielded by me."

"And you are?" Amy asked him.

"I'm his manager, Boris, with a B." Boris replied to him.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Jim exclaimed out loud as everybody stared at him just as Crazy Jim felt a bit embarrassed. "You wanna see my puppets?" Crazy Jim got out his sock puppets. "Hello."

"Could you excuse us for 1 minute?" Miguel asked them as he and Boris turned themselves around and began their conversation with 1 another. "My manager?"

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." said Boris.

"What about the 5 G's?" Miguel asked him.

"Forget the 5 G's," Boris answered him. "from now on, we're partners."

"So what are we talking about?" Miguel asked him.

"I'm thinking about the money split." Boris explained to him.

"That's generous." Miguel grinned a bit.

"You get the 15, I get 95." said Boris.

Miguel frowned a bit. "I don't think so."

"Talk to me." said Boris.

"You get 25."

"30."

"45."

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." said Miguel.

"50-50!" they both said at the exact same time.

"You happy?" Boris asked him.

"No, you?" Miguel asked him.

"No." said Boris.

"Deal!" Miguel and Boris began doing their handshake and they faced the entire crowd to continue where they had left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take your questions." said Miguel.

"Miguel, are you gonna continue working here at the wash?" Amy asked him.

"Please, I barley work here now." Miguel replied to her as the entire crowd laughed a bit.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." said Boris.

"No, he's slaying wolves." Amy corrected him.

"Hey, that's good, I like that," Boris grinned a bit. "Miguel the wolf slayer."

"Whoa, a wolf slayer." Huey, Dewey and Louie said out loud in amazement.

"You heard it here 1st," said Amy while Miguel flexed his muscles on the big screen. "from now on, any wolf tries to bother this city, it's his funeral."

CartoonMan412: "It looks like Miguel's now the most popular in Cartoon City."

**Chapter 6: Fortunes and its costs**

Back at the mansion, the depression and sorrow just began for the passing of Niju. Raegar's father stood there with Raegar's mother who was sobbing silently on his right shoulder. He stood there just as the other wolves picked up the casket and buried him. Raegar's parents stood there to see Niju's grave 1 last time. Inside the mansion, Tony had just finished the song dedicated to Niju's memories. "Niju, we'll miss you."

"To Niju." the wolves said out loud while toasting for Niju. Meanwhile, Raegar and Mark stood there just as 1 of the wolves began speaking about Niju's passing.

"It's a terrible thing, Raegar," said Balto. "everybody loved Niju, may whoever did this, die 1000 deaths, may his stinking, maggot-covered corpse rot in the fiery depths of heck!"

Raegar stared at him and sighed a bit. "Thank you for your kind thoughts, Balto."

Balto nodded his head. "Oh, and may Humphrey be found safe and sound too, hope he's okay." Balto made his leave.

"Oh, Humphrey." Raegar sighed depressingly.

"Don't worry, boss." said Mark, pouring honey milk tea.

"I said some things to him, we gotta find him." said Raegar.

"We're searching everywhere," said Mark. "forget about it, he'll turn up."

"What's wrong with that boy?" Raegar asked him. "why does he need to be so different? Niju, God rest his soul, he was perfect, perfect." Unknown to him, Humphrey stood right outside by the window, watching Raegar. Humphrey looked super depressed that he would never become the true wolf within him. Humphrey had no choice but to run away 'cause Raegar would never accept him for who he was.

"Oh, Mark, who could've done this?" Raegar asked him.

Tony cleared his throat. "Raegar, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences."

"Thank you, Tony, for honoring my nephew with your song." said Raegar.

"I got some news, about the guy who took out Niju." said Tony.

"Let's talk over here." Raegar and Tony walked around right towards the window to have a private conversation with 1 another.

"He came outta nowhere, this guy," Tony explained to him. "calls himself 'the wolf slayer!'"

Raegar cleared his throat knowing that Tony had faced him in the wrong way. "Tony, over here."

"Sorry. 'the wolf slayer.'" Said Tony.

"Where do I find him?" Raegar asked him.

"He's from Cartoon City," Tony replied to him, "that's all we could dig up."

"Thank you, thank you." said Raegar as Tony bowed and made his leave. "Mark, get Boris, he knows that city better than anybody, I wanna find this guy, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the skin or furs, I wanna know it, who is the wolf slayer?" Raegar would stop at nothing to get revenge on the certain somebody who took out Niju.

"Here he is, the wolf slayer!" In Cartoon City, Miguel turned himself around, wearing a cape and sunglasses. Everybody began cheering for the new hero in town. From magazines, television commercials, video games, action figures and billboards, he was now the most popular. Later on, Miguel went right in the elevator which was taking him to the top of the city town. The doors opened just as Miguel walked right into his new home place. Miguel's eyes widened with excitement that everything he dreamt about had come true. He was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this party started right-" said Miguel when everybody gathered around and danced around for the dance off party while Chuck and Leon were the DJs.

"There he is, the big M." said Boris.

"Boris." Miguel grinned a bit.

"Pound that dog, pound it," said Boris as Miguel gave him the pound. "Miguel, raise the city, raise the city buddy." Boris kept dancing around like a maniac.

"Uh, yeah…" Miguel backed away.

"Oh yeah." Boris kept on dancing around. Just as Miguel backed away, Nina entered the room, holding something in her hands.

"Nina, you made it." said Miguel, about to embrace her.

"Wait, you're gonna break my gift." Nina said to him.

"Come on, you didn't have to get me anything," said Miguel. "what'd you get me?"

"Well what does every bachelor pad need?" Nina showed him his gift: a lava lamp.

"A lava lamp?" Miguel asked, smiling a bit. "how did you know I love lava lamps? you know what? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Nina smiled a bit, but her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she saw a super big lava lamp. This penthouse had everything.

"Hey, come on, Nina." said Miguel, just as Nina snapped out of it. "I wanna show you the best thing about this place." Nina walked right over to the balcony right next to Miguel. they stared right at the beautiful viewing. "How great is this view?"

"Top of the city, it's amazing." said Nina, gasping in excitement.

"I know, it's beautiful, right?" Miguel asked her.

"Like you…like your new apartment, its…wow, awesome." Nina said to him hoping that he didn't hear that he was beautiful. "what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, it was nothing, really, you know," said Miguel. "hey, you know what? wait right here, don't move, I'll be right back, girl, you are gonna flip." Miguel left the balcony to get something for her. Nina began checking her breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt.

"I'm back." said Miguel.

"Oh, you're back." Nina said to him.

Miguel chuckled and walked around towards her, holding something right behind his back side. "You know what, Nina? where I'm at right now, this whole new life I got…all my dreams coming true…in a weird kind of way…well, I never could've done it without you."

"Oh, sure you could, but….probably not." Nina chuckled a bit.

"Nina, here." Miguel showed her the little box.

"Oh, Miguel." Nina grinned a bit, knowing that she thought it was another jewelry item.

"I know, I'm just sorry that it took so long." Miguel apologized.

"Oh, that's okay." Nina said to him. Just as things were going great, Miguel opened the lid, showing her the diamond pearl. "My mom's diamond pearl."

Miguel showed her the diamond pearl along with the other diamond pearls, forming a necklace. "With interest, now, I don't forget anything, and I never forget who my friends are."

"Ohhh!" Nina was a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the diamond pearl. They both chuckled a bit. Miguel stared at her just as Nina smiled at him.

"Nina, I-" Miguel was about to say something, but their minute got interrupted by Angelica. "Oh hi, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Angelica asked them.

"Yes, we're talking." Nina said to her.

"No," Miguel replied to her. "hey, Angelica, you're here," Nina cleared her throat a bit. "oh, you gotta meet my best friend, Nina."

"You're best friend? oh that's sweet," said Angelica. "so you won't mind if I steal him for a while, will you?" Nina shook her head in response. Miguel and Angelica walked right inside just as Angelica looked right at her. Nina watched them going inside and sighed depressingly that she was super close of telling Miguel how she was feeling about him. Inside, Miguel and Angelica walked right inside, holding hands while everybody continued partying.

"So, look who's a somebody after all." said Angelica, smirking a bit.

Miguel chuckled a bit. "Well, you know-"

All of a sudden, Ned Flanders entered the penthouse, breathing and terrified. "Wolves! on the…on the edge of the city! they're alpha and omega!" Everybody began screaming and running around to panic.

"Wolves!" Miguel hid right behind Angelica. "Okay, everybody, go home to your loved 1s, spend the last few hours that you have with 1 another." everybody stopped screaming and running around. They stared at Miguel when Angelica stepped aside. Miguel, on the other hand, looked right at them. "Oh, I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we'd have been all scrambling for cover and stuff, but not since Miguel came to town," Everybody cheered and applauded while Miguel spoke to Angelica "So, Angelica, baby, just wait here and I'm gonna be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the wolves." Miguel walked right towards the elevator with a terrified look.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Boris cheered for him.

"Biceps, triceps!" Miguel laughed and growled, heroically.

"Let's a go, Miguel!" Mario cheered for him.

"Go get 'em, Miguel!" Boris added as everybody continued cheering and Angelica stood there. Miguel kept growling just as the doors closed. Just then, he began sobbing and wailing a bit, knowing that he was gonna be in super big trouble.

CartoonMan412: "Let me ask something: how can a young boy like Miguel, take on a wolf? stay tuned for the next chapter when he meets Humphrey again and you'll find out about Humphrey's secret."

**Chapter 7: Humphrey's secret**

During the night, 2 wolves by the name Dagger and Bruno were walking right around the city town, searching for Humphrey. "Humphrey!" Dagger called out loud. "Where the heck is he? Humphrey!"

Bruno smacked Dagger right on the back of his head. "Hey, what are you doing? there's a wolf slayer out there, you wanna be next?"

"Oh yeah." Dagger began whispering a bit loudly. "Humphrey!" Bruno rolled his eyes just as he and Dagger continued searching for Humphrey. Meanwhile, Miguel was hiding in the big tall grass, when the wolves walked right past him. Miguel sighed heavily in relief. "That was close."

"Super close." a peculiar voice said to him. Miguel looked right up, slowly and saw that Humphrey was right behind him, looking down at him. "Don't panic." said Humphrey as Miguel smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Humphrey covered his mouth and grabbed him. "Quiet, we're safe."

"Oh no, not you again." Miguel said to him, getting outta Humphrey's grasp.

"Yeah," said Humphrey, 'til he screamed in alarm and grabbed Miguel. "AAAAH! what was that?!"

"Hey, what is with you, man?" Miguel asked him, getting outta Humphrey's grasp again as Humphrey shushed him. "He could be anywhere."

"Who?" Miguel asked him.

"The wolf slayer." Humphrey replied to him.

Miguel got outta Humphrey's grasp. "There's no wolf slayer out here."

Humphrey chuckled a bit. "Yes, there is."

Miguel mimicked Humphrey's chuckle. "No, there is not, trust me on this 1."

"Get a hold of yourself, man," Humphrey exclaimed to him. "this is no time to act crazy!"

"No, you're the `1 who's acting crazy, crazy!" Miguel exclaimed back to him.

Humphrey sighed heavily. "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry, I haven't been myself since the uh…the uh…..don't cry." Humphrey collapsed right on the flower bed, crying and howling. He would never forget about that incident when Niju was killed off and he never came back home in the 1st place.

"No, no, it's not all that, just relax." Miguel was keeping Humphrey in proper control.

"It's my fault, kinda, not really, but still," Humphrey groaned a bit. "my brother-"

"You just need a little more time, man," said Miguel. "look, things will work out."

"You think?" Humphrey asked him while calming himself down a bit.

"Yeah," Miguel nodded his head in agreement. "so, look, I'm gonna take off, and you should get home, okay?"

"Okay." Humphrey nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, good luck." Miguel began leaving, but Humphrey grabbed him. "Wait, I didn't catch your name."

"Miguel." Miguel introduced himself while trying to get outta Humphrey's grasp again.

"I'm Humphrey, hi." Humphrey waved at him. "Wait, wait, where do you live?"

Miguel got outta Humphrey's grasp. "Humphrey, where I come from, people and critters don't like to be grabbed by wolves."

"Sorry." Humphrey apologized.

"Now go home." said Miguel.

"There is no home for me anymore," said Humphrey, still hanging onto Miguel. "don't you understand that?"

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that." said Miguel.

"Take me home with you," said Humphrey letting go of Miguel. "you won't even notice I'm there, I'm like the invisible wolf." Humphrey covered his eyes for a bit. He uncovered his eyes, staring at Miguel, who stared at him.

"Are you crazy?!" Miguel snapped at him.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Humphrey exclaimed to him while sobbing a bit. don't leave me alone!"

"Hey, put your hands and paws on the wall where I can see them!" a peculiar voiced yelled out by the walls. Miguel and Humphrey hid right by the walls, flat. Miguel shushed Humphrey and began looking, 'til he saw Huey, Dewey and Louie.

"Gotcha!" said Huey.

Miguel sighed heavily. "Hey, ducklings."

"Miguel!" the little ducks cheered in excitement.

"What are you all doing here?" Miguel asked them.

"Check out my mad banner." said Dewey.

"Whoop, there it is." Huey and Louie added. Miguel saw the picture painting of him, riding around on a wolf.

"Hope you like it." said Louie.

"Wow, you boys got some skills." said Miguel, super impressed.

"It's wild style, dude." said Huey.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Miguel asked them while staring at them. "you boys shouldn't be doing this, and besides, it's not safe to be out here at night." Miguel lightly pushed the little ducks away.

"It's now, Miguel, you're the wolf slayer." said Huey.

"Wolf slayer?" Humphrey whispered to himself, a bit confused that Miguel was a wolf slayer.

"What was that?" Louie asked them.

Miguel coughed a bit while covering Humphrey. "Sometimes I be coughing for nothing, look, I need you off of these streets, seriously, get your behinds home, I'll tell your Uncle Donald and your Great Uncle Scrooge that you're all doing bad stuff." Miguel watched the ducklings make their leave.

"Bye, Miguel!" Dewey waved at him while leaving. Miguel walked right back to the other corner where Humphrey listened to the entire thing. "Humphrey, did you see what just happened there?"

"I know, they think you're the wolf slayer," Humphrey began laughing a bit. "as if."

Miguel frowned a bit. "I don't appreciate your funky tone, actually." Miguel began making his leave.

Humphrey followed him. "No, wait up, I'm sorry, seriously, I don't want you mad at me, and I certainly don't want you to…" Humphrey snickered a bit. "…slay me." Humphrey began laughing a bit.

"You having a good time?" Miguel asked him while Humphrey continued laughing a bit. "you enjoying yourself? well, for your information, I am the wolf slayer, Miguel the wolf slayer, that's what people be saying." Miguel continued bowing, imagining that the people and critters continued cheering for him. Humphrey stopped laughing a bit when he heard what Miguel just said.

"Wait, you mean you-" Humphrey said to him.

"Yeah." said Miguel.

"When the mammoth tusk…" Humphrey gasped in surprise. "Oh, you're a liar."

"Hey, I didn't lie, alright?" said Miguel, but Humphrey looked right at him sternly. "Alright, I lied, but it was a little lie, come on, who's it gonna hurt anyway? man, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own." Miguel walked away.

"No problem," Humphrey followed him around. "and if, God forbid, someone should, I don't know find out the truth about the wolf slayer on my way back."

"You wouldn't." Miguel knew that Humphrey would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh, I would." Humphrey smirked a bit. Miguel didn't wanna be the laughing stock in the city town and be a nobody again. Miguel sighed deeply and smiled at him while petting Humphrey's head. "Come here, of course you can come with me, but you know, you're a wolf, right?" Miguel entered the manhole to the sewers. "and I'm a wolf slayer, so we can't be seen together, got it?"

"Got it." Humphrey understood and followed Miguel right over to the city town. Later on, Miguel opened the sewer lid on the road, checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her. "Okay, Humphrey, follow my every move and don't make a sound."

"You got it." Humphrey understood just as he heard his echo. "Oh, an echo. Echo," Humphrey chuckled a bit when he heard more of his echoes. "Now batting for the Seagoville Wolves-" Miguel hit him right on the back of his head. "Ow, it's not okay to hit."

Miguel removed the lid and climbed right up on the road. Humphrey began climbing right up, but without warning, he was stuck due to his big body. Miguel grabbed his front paws and pulled him out, but suddenly, they heard speaking. Miguel pulled Humphrey outta the sewers and took cover by the building. Miguel saw Mac and Bloo walking by. Miguel watched them walking by and signaled Humphrey to follow him. Miguel began doing some martial arts karate moves towards the mailbox and went right towards the garage by the Dragon Wash. Miguel pushed the button to open the door for Humphrey. Miguel signaled him to come on.

Humphrey smiled and began following Miguel's moves, but without warning, he began tumbling right towards the trash cans and mailboxes, making loud crashing sounds. Humphrey crashed right into the dumpster and entered the garage. Miguel cringed and got annoyed. "Get yourself in here!"

"Do you think anybody heard that?" Humphrey asked him when he hit his head right on the door and came right inside. Miguel groaned a bit, but he was hoping that nobody woke up.

"Who was that?" Crazy Jim opened the door to the dumpster. "hey, who's out there?"

"Hey, Crazy Jim." Miguel greeted him.

Crazy Jim smiled a bit. "Hey, I thought I heard something, did you get that wolf?"

"You have no idea, Jim." Miguel replied to him.

"That's great," said Crazy Jim. "Well, I gotta go, my show's on." Crazy Jim closed the door and began watching television. Miguel heard Crazy Jim laughing from inside the dumpster and came right inside the garage, closing the door. "Alright, we're safe for now."

"Wow…hey, a bed!" Humphrey came right on the bed, relaxing himself. "that's heaven, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly," Humphrey grabbed Miguel while giving him a noogie. "I love you, man."

"Whoa, hold up, stop it," Miguel got outta Humphrey's grasp. "you wanna be friends? fine, but we gotta lay down some rules, rule number 1: No snuggly, buggly…whatever that just was."

"You got it, anything else?" Humphrey asked him.

"Rule number 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you get hungry-" Miguel explained to him.

"Don't worry, I won't eat anyone," Humphrey began explaining to him with an upset look on his face. "if you haven't noticed, I'm different from the other wolves, let's put it that way, leave it at that, good night." Humphrey was terribly upset 'cause he couldn't eat anybody like Miguel.

"Define 'different.'" said Miguel.

"You'll laugh." Humphrey turned himself right over to the other side.

"I'm not gonna laugh." said Miguel.

"Well that's what you say, and then what happens later? you laugh." said Humphrey.

"Humphrey, I give you my word." Miguel held his right front paw, promising that he wouldn't laugh at him.

Humphrey sighed and sat right on the bed. "Okay, I will tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian." Humphrey covered his head with a pillow, ignoring the laughing from Miguel. He stared at him that Miguel didn't laugh at him.

Miguel, on the other hand, tried not to laugh at him. "Hold up," he took 1 deep breath. "so that's it?" Miguel tried to keep in proper control.

"What do you mean that's it?" Humphrey asked him while getting up. "You're the 1st person I ever told, I'm tired of keeping it a secret, and my Uncle Raegar, he'll never accept me for who I am, what's wrong with me?" Humphrey groaned a bit.

"Nothing's wrong with you, man," said Miguel walking right next to the nightstand. "I think all wolves should be like you."

"God, that's sweet of you to say." Humphrey said to him.

"And stop blaming yourself for what happened." said Miguel.

"Really?" Humphrey asked him.

"If you wanna blame anybody, blame me," said Miguel, getting up a bit. "if I hadn't been there in the 1st place, none of this would've happened." Miguel walked away.

"Jeez, if Uncle Raegar knew that, he'd ice you for sure." said Humphrey. Miguel stopped and turned himself around. "Ice. what's he? the godfather or something?"

"Yeah." Humphrey replied to him.

"What do you mean yeah?" Miguel asked him.

"Yeah, he is." Humphrey answered him as Miguel's eyes twitched and he gulped nervously in fear. "Hey, are you alright?" Humphrey asked him, but Miguel didn't answer him. Miguel was now terrified that if Raegar found out, he was 1 deceased boy.

CartoonMan412: "It couldn't get much worse for Miguel, could it?"

**Chapter 8: Miguel gets busted**

Back at Miguel's apartment, Chuck and Leon were playing a video game when they saw Miguel, being chomped by a wolf in the game. They were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get their beauty sleep. "I told you, Leon!" Chuck snapped at him.

"I'm doing it, Chuck!" Leon snapped back at him.

"A, B, X, Y, joystick." Chuck explained to him while helping out.

"Joystick, got it!" Leon continued playing while Boris was on his smart phone with an angry look on his face. "Well I got news for you, the wolf slayer made me his manager, so I'm now, what I like to call, untouchable, you hear me?"

"Boris!" Miguel entered the living room, panicking in fear.

"Hey, Miguel." Chuck and Leon greeted him while they were still playing the video game. Miguel saw himself being chomped again. "Oh hey, Boris."

"Hey, here he is, my brother, my player, the wolf slayer," said Boris, on his smart phone. "now you'll have to pay me protection!"

"Boris, the deal is off," Miguel explained to him. "that wolf I killed off was Raegar's nephew."

"I know, isn't it great?" Boris asked him while grinning a bit.

"Not if he finds out." Miguel replied to him still terrified and tense.

"What do you mean?" Boris asked him. "he's on the phone right now." Miguel gasped in fear that Raegar had found out already. "That's right, I got the wolf slayer right here in front of me," Miguel told him to shut the crap up, but Boris nodded his head and gave him 1 thumb up. "and he's gonna slay you and all your wolves."

"Boris, shut up, shut up." Miguel snapped at him.

"Hey, that's good, I like that," Boris smiled a bit while thinking Miguel was telling Raegar to shut the crap up. "Shut up, Raegar! shut up!" Miguel sighed heavily that he was in super big trouble. "What? dude, he wants to talk to you."

"No, I'm not here, I'm not here." Miguel backed away.

"Yeah, he's right here." Boris handed Miguel the smart phone.

Miguel took the smart phone. "Hello." he said to him gently.

"Shut up?! shut up?!" Raegar snapped at him on the other line. "you don't tell me shut up, I tell you shut up." Right before Raegar finished, he heard a beep on the other line. "Hello?"

"How are you doing?" Mark asked him. "Give me a pie with everything on it, anchovies, meatballs, mushrooms-"

"Mark!" Raegar exclaimed to him.

"Oh hi, boss, why are you working in a pizza joint?" Mark asked him.

"GET OFF THE PHONE!" Raegar exclaimed out loud to him .

"But I'm hungry." Mark said to him as he hung up.

Raegar sighed heavily and continued where he left off. "My guys are coming for you, wolf slayer, they're gonna tear you arm from arm!" Raegar hung up the wireless telephone angered. Miguel slumped right on the sofa, knowing that he was done for.

"Come on, who's your puff daddy?" Boris asked him while holding the smart phone. "who takes care of you? okay, boys, game's over, time to get busy." Boris turned off the game.

"Oh, come on, I was winning." said Leon.

Chuck sighed heavily just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor. "Leon, weren't you supposed to pick those up from the dance off party?" Chuck began picking them up.

Leon stopped him. "Hold on there, Chuck, those 2 are mine."

"Wait, what?" Chuck asked him.

"That's Billy and that's Mandy, Billy's super sloppy and Mandy's the serious 1, but get them together as always and-Woohoo-hang on to your sides." Leon explained to him.

Chuck picked up the scraps and smirked a bit. "Nice meeting you both." he crumbled both of them up.

Leon gasped in shock. "AAAAH! you crazy killer!" he began chasing Chuck around, very ticked off, but Boris grabbed them both while leaving.

"Boris, you got it all wrong." Miguel followed him around.

"They'll write songs about you." said Boris as the elevator doors closed on Miguel.

"Boris, duce, come on!" Miguel pushed the button, rapidly.

"Maybe I can help." Miguel turned himself around and saw Angelica, sitting right on the sofa. Miguel smiled a bit. "Hey, Angelica, what are you doing here? you just be popping up sometimes places."

"Well you said to wait, so…" Angelica clapped when the fancy music played in the background and the lights dimmed. "I been waiting."

Miguel laughed a bit nervously just as the doors opened. "Look, I don't have a lot of time for the hand-clappy making-lights-go-off music-playing-in-the-dark thing."

"What are you afraid of?" Angelica asked him.

"Afraid?" Miguel laughed a bit. "yeah, that's funny, I'm not afraid of nothing, it's just…ohh…" Miguel relaxed himself when Angelica began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby, you're so tense." said Angelica as she continued massaging Miguel's shoulders.

"Yeah, I been stressed lately, you know, protecting the city," said Miguel, stretching a bit. "I do that myself, you know, it's just crazy."

"It's too much, it's piling up," said Angelica.

"Yeah, you know, 1 thing on top of the other," said Miguel. "actually, I was thinking about retiring."

Angelica slammed Miguel right against the big lava lamp. "You don't wanna do that."

"I don't?" Miguel asked her.

"You have worked your way to the top," Angelica explained to him. "You don't wanna go back to the bottom, do you?"

"No," Miguel replied to her. "no way."

"You just show them who's boss and those wolves will leave you alone." said Angelica.

"Yeah, you're right." said Miguel. "Humphrey." Miguel left the apartment, leaving Angelica, smiling a bit. Later on, Miguel went right back to the garage to speak to Humphrey. He had a plan so that the other wolves won't bother him again. He opened the door and looked around for Humphrey. "Humphrey, where are you?" All of a sudden, Miguel jumped in surprise when he saw Nina staring at him.

"Hello, Miguel." Nina greeted him.

"Nina, what are you doing here?" Miguel asked her.

"What? did you forget something?" Nina asked him as Miguel looked around. "Oh, maybe you forgot…" Nina slammed the door angrily. "your wolf."

Humphrey continued sipping on a smoothie when he saw Miguel. "Hi."

"Uh…wolf! run, Nina, I'll cover you!" Miguel protected Nina. "quick, before it's too late! go on without me!"

"Oh, stop it," Nina turned on the light, still angry and upset. "your pet wolf here told me everything."

"Dang, Humphrey, why would you do that?" Miguel asked him a bit upset.

"I don't know, I like her." Humphrey replied to him.

"Thank you, I like you too." Nina smiled at him, but it didn't last for a super long time when she got angry and upset with Miguel. "What were you thinking? bringing him in here?"

"No, I'm still working out the kinks." Miguel replied to her.

"Kinks? you lied," Nina snapped at him. "everybody thinks you slayed the wolf!"

"Who am I to tell them they're wrong?" Miguel asked her.

"How could you lie to me, Miguel? me." Nina snapped at him.

"Don't take it personally," said Miguel. "come on, I lied to everybody," Nina looked hurt that Miguel, not only that he fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody. "Alright, look, I'm sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem I gotta take care of."

"Oh, what's that?" Nina asked him looking a bit upset.

"Wolves are coming to get me." Miguel replied to her while looking terrified.

"And they should," said Nina. "I mean, what'd you expect? you'd take credit for killing a wolf, and then everything would be fine and dandy for the rest of your life?"

"Uh…yeah," Miguel answered her. "but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Humphrey got it, we're gonna fix it."

"We? I don't want any part of this." said Humphrey.

"Too late, veggie-boy, they're looking for you too." said Miguel.

"Point taken, what's the plan?" Humphrey asked him.

"This is what we're gonna do." Miguel began his plan.

"Here's the plan: you tell the truth, and you, go home." Nina said to them. Miguel and Humphrey looked right at her and at 1 another, 'til they began laughing a bit. Miguel continued just as he held the brush full of red paint. "Alright, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a mess, right? then you're gonna run out and meet the wolves right before they get here, and you're gonna say, 'Stop, don't, y'all, don't go no farther, that wolf slayer's crazy, man, he beat me senseless, he's a stone-cold killer, man!' then you could tell them I'm huge, tell them I'm handsome. throw that in, say I'm buff."

Nina rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You're going way too far, Miguel."

"Actually, he hasn't gone far enough." said Humphrey, looking right outside the window.

"Exactly…what?" Miguel asked him.

"You need to slay a wolf, and I need to disappear, here's what we're gonna do." said Humphrey as Miguel began listening for what Humphrey's plan was.

CartoonMan412: "Stay tuned for the 1st battle fight."

**Chapter 9: The pretend battle fight**

Back in the city town, we see Amy on camera, but she looked a bit terrified. "This is Amy Rose, reporting live, we had confirmed reports of a-"

"WOOOOOOOLF!" Billy yelled out loud as he and the others ran right past Amy, screaming in fear. Humphrey walked around in the city town just as everybody continued screaming, running around and taking cover, he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody, which was a part of the plan from last evening.

"Look, it's the wolf slayer!" Robin Snyder exclaimed to everybody as the camera-man used the television camera, seeing Miguel. Miguel stood right on top of the Mystery Machine, wearing a cape. It was time to take on the wolf. Miguel turned himself around and posed as a brave young hero, but the wind blew the cape, covering him. Miguel removed the cape and chuckled a bit. Miguel yelled out loud and ran around, holding out his right fist as Humphrey walked around near the road and towards him, snarling a bit. They continued going towards 1 another, 'til Miguel punched Humphrey's right eye, sending him flying and crashing right through the billboard.

"Holy mackerel, did we get that?" Amy asked them.

At the Dragon Wash, Nina continued writing the papers just as Silver was right by her desk, seeing Miguel on the television screen. "Hey, Nina, Miguel's on TV." Nina turned herself around and saw Miguel, showing off. Miguel rolled her eyes and continued doing her hard work, while the entire crew joined in, watching Miguel. Back in the city town, Humphrey and Miguel hid right by the walls just as Humphrey cringed a bit in pain, holding his right eye due to the punch that Miguel just gave him.

"Do you hear them, Humphrey?" Miguel asked him while hearing the cheering. "they're going crazy, man, they love us."

"They love you, they hate me," said Humphrey. "can we switch sides? I can be the human slayer, they'll never see it coming."

"Come on, you sell this, you'll never have to go home again," said Miguel. "you can start a new life, now give me a growl."

"Okay." Humphrey nodded his head in agreement. He began purring a bit just as Miguel sighed heavily. Humphrey cleared his throat and snarled super loud right near Miguel's face. That snarl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Humphrey stopped snarling. "Like that?"

"That was…pretty good," Miguel replied to him. "let's go." They continued where they left off just as Miguel ran around and Humphrey began chasing him around, passing Amy. Back at the Dragon Wash, everybody continued watching the pretend fight while Boris was on his smart phone, speaking to Raegar.

"Is that all? do you understand how huge my client is? turn on your TV." said Boris. Back at the pretend fight, Humphrey came closely right towards Miguel, chomping his teeth to capture him.

"Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey!" Miguel yelled out loud, 'til Humphrey got him right by the foot. Everybody, including Nina, gasped in shock back at the Dragon Wash.

"Turn off your TV, turn off your TV." said Boris, on his smart phone. In the city town, everybody stared at Humphrey, but they took cover when Humphrey turned himself around. Humphrey, on the other hand, began looking for Miguel.

"Don't swallow." Miguel said to him from inside Humphrey's mouth.

"Miguel?" Humphrey asked him.

"No, it's Puss in Boots, of course it's me," Miguel snapped at him. "why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry." Humphrey apologized just as he held his stomach, not feeling super good.

"No, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movies," Miguel explained to him. "'sorry' is when you say, 'when's the baby due?' and it turns out the person's just fat, this is as far away from 'sorry' as you could possibly get."

"But, Miguel, I think I'm gonna puke." Humphrey said to him about to power puke.

"No, no, Humphrey, just open up, nice and easy." said Miguel. Humphrey began open his mouth up nice and easy just as Miguel strained a bit. Everybody, including Huey, Dewey and Louie watched, hoping that it was Miguel. Suddenly, Miguel opened Humphrey's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed their cameras.

"Are you not entertained?" Miguel asked them. "you can't handle the truth! you had me at hello!"

Nina looked a bit confused when she watched him on television. She shook her head while Boris was on his smart phone. "Turn your TV back on, why are you turning your TV off?"

Miguel began riding Humphrey around like a cowboy while everybody continued cheering. Meanwhile, Mark and the wolves walked right towards the city by the order of Raegar. Miguel began using Humphrey as a barrel just as Humphrey began getting motion sickness. Mark and the wolves continued searching for Miguel to settle a score with him.

"This city is huge," said Mark. "how are we supposed to find the wolf slayer?" That was when he and the wolves heard Humphrey, wailing loudly from far away just as Humphrey was thrown. Humphrey fell right on the bridge while Miguel flexed his muscles, but it didn't last for a super long time when he saw Mark and the wolves. Mark watched Miguel, finding out if he was super good. Miguel knew this was the time for the grand finale. Miguel pulled Humphrey's tail just as Humphrey pretended to struggle in pain. "This is it, Humphrey, big finish, just like we practiced."

"The flying wolf?" Humphrey asked him while grinning a bit.

"The flying wolf." Humphrey replied to him as he began picking Humphrey up, but he was too heavy for him. "Little help here, buddy boy?"

"Sorry." Humphrey apologized. Miguel managed to lift Humphrey right up and spun him around for the finish; he grabbed his tail and spun him around faster, 'til he threw him right off. Humphrey screams just as he got thrown around. Without warning, he smashed right into the screen of the building and began falling over to his pretend death. Humphrey continued screaming in alarm just as Miguel watched him.

"Curse you, wolf slayer!" Humphrey wailed out loud while falling right into the dark pit. Humphrey continued falling over 'til he came right to the side and continued wailing a bit. He began silently wailing and made 1 crashing sound.

Back on top, Miguel sighed heavily and came right on top of the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs popped right outta the screen due to the crashing. "Yeah, and you tell that nasty creep that I don't never, ever, ever, never wanna see another wolf on this city, again, ever!" Miguel snapped at the wolves as Mark and the wolves retreated back to the mansion. "Remember this name: Miguel the wolf slayer!"

Back at the Dragon Wash, the entire crew cheered just as Boris cheered a bit. "You see? you see?" At the bottom part, Humphrey went right to the secret pit, finally finished with the job. Back on the top part, everybody continued cheering for Miguel's victory. Angelica was in the crowd, very proud that Miguel had won the battle fight. So she walked right towards him and was gonna do something to him. Miguel kept showing off right in front of the television camera just as Angelica came right by. She grabbed Miguel by shocking him.

"Whoa, hey, Angelica-" Miguel was interrupted when Angelica put her mouth right against his. Back at the Dragon Wash, Nina smiled a bit at Boris. Boris grinned at her and watched the television screen, but he stopped smiling and everybody stopped cheering. Nina looked a bit confused and watched the television screen. What she really saw made her gasp in shock. She saw Miguel kissing Angelica.

"Seems the wolf slayer not only conquered a few wolves today, but maybe a few hearts?" Amy asked them on the television screen. "has the city's most eligible bachelor been snapped up? I'm Amy Rose, here live, watching the wolf slayer making out." Nina was depressed and heartbroken just as she left her desk. Boris watched her leave, knowing that she was in love with Miguel and it looked like that Nina was now depressed and heartbroken.

CartoonMan412: "Good idea: Humphrey beginning a new entire life, Bad idea: Nina being depressed and heartbroken now that Miguel's kissing Angelica."

**Chapter 10: Miguel and Angelica broken up**

Back at the Dragon Wash, Nina was reading the newspaper, staring at the photo of Miguel, being kissed by Angelica. She was angry and depressed from what she saw while Humphrey was right behind the curtain and was gonna dress up as something. "Hey, Nina, can you hand me the blue one?" Humphrey asked her as Nina handed him the can of blue paint and continued reading the newspaper. "Thank you."

Miguel came in laughing a bit. "Look who stepped in the room." Miguel continued laughing a bit just as Nina continued reading, but not smiling at him.

"Yeah!" Humphrey laughed a bit.

"Miguel and Humphrey! what a team, baby. Give me that, 5 me some 5!" said Miguel.

"High 5, low 5!" Humphrey high and low 5d with Miguel.

"Did you see me? I was like…" Miguel began making martial arts karate noises. "I was crazy."

"When you punched me, the crowd was…ahh!" said Humphrey

"Yeah, they ate it up," said Miguel. "it was like a Miguel-explosion."

"How good was I?" Humphrey asked him.

"Oh, you were the bomb." Miguel replied to him.

"Thank you," Humphrey bowed and smirked a bit. "and hey, hey, hey, casanova," Nina turned away, angrily. "I was your big finish on the news, nice smooch, lover boy."

"Whoa, ixnay on the isskay, man," Miguel whispered to him. "that's private."

"Private?" Nina asked him. "the entire city saw you do it." Miguel held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away.

"Hey, somebody's in a bad mood," Miguel joked. "come on, Nina, let me see that smile," Miguel pressed his fingers right beside Nina's mouth, making her smile at him.

"Knock it off." Nina pushed his arms away.

"What has gotten in to you?" Miguel asked her, confused.

"Me? I swear, sometimes I wanna take your big dumb dummy head and just…" Nina punched her right hand super- fast.

"Nina, what is your problem?" Miguel asked her.

"Problem? there's no problem, I don't have a problem," Nina answered him. "Miss Perfect is the 1 with the problem."

"Hey, you guys-" said Humphrey.

"What do you got against Angelica?" Miguel asked her, concerned.

"Not my lips, that's for sure." Nina answered him as Humphrey cringed a bit.

"What's going on?" Miguel asked her, not knowing what Nina was talking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Humphrey hid right behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Angelica anyway?" Miguel asked her, upset.

"I don't!" Nina exclaimed to him.

"You don't?" Miguel asked her.

"No!"

"No what?"

"I don't know!"

"You wanna-" Humphrey began explaining to them.

"No!" Miguel and Nina exclaimed out loud, making Humphrey back away.

"Just tell me something, Miguel, 'cause I'm curious," said Nina, walking away as Miguel listened to her. "why do you think she's interesting, huh? do you think for 1 minute that she'd even be with you if you weren't the famous wolf slayer?"

"Please, don't fight." Humphrey begged them.

Nina ignored Humphrey. "Are you blind?"

"She treats me like I'm somebody!" Miguel said to her, getting angry and upset.

"Would she love you if you were a nobody?" Nina asked him.

"Nobody loves a nobody!" Miguel snapped at her.

"I did!" Nina confessed to him as she walked away. Miguel was very shocked from what she just said to him. He stared at her, know found out that she had been in love with him this entire time. Nina continued, very depressed. "Before the money, and before the fame, before the lie, to me you were a somebody, Miguel, now you're nothing, but a fake, a sham, a con, you're a joke." Miguel just stared at her, upset since she admitted that she was in love with him.

"Here I come," Humphrey opened the curtains, revealing his disguise. "Tiger, the dragon washing blue-gale." Humphrey/Tiger smiled at them, but his smiling face faded away when he saw the 2 of them staring at 1 another, upset. Nina sighed depressingly and looked away.

"Nina-" Miguel tried saying something.

"No, forget it, just go!" Nina snapped at him. "I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough, including me." Miguel tried explaining to her, but he felt defeated. He began leaving the garage, depressed. Nina watched him leave and began silently sobbing a bit.

"Nina?" Humphrey asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nina apologized to him. "go back and do it again."

Humphrey looked depressingly at her, knowing that she was silently crying a bit. he cleared the tear drops away. "Hey, come on, it'll be okay." Nina smiled at him, feeling better a bit.

Meanwhile, Miguel just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the Dragon Wash. He was still terribly upset that Nina was in love with him all this time and he didn't know that right after she confessed. He walked around in the city town, staring at the billboards of his popularity, but he wasn't feeling proud of himself.

"You can't handle the truth!" said Miguel in the video clip. "you got wolf breath!" Miguel sighed heavily and continued walking around. All he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Nina? he stared at another video clip of him drinking a diet root beer. He walked away from the city town.

Later on, he saw Huey, Dewey and Louie playing around with the fire hydrant and cheering for him and saw Stella shouting at them, telling them to go home and get some beauty sleep. Miguel chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing around with Crazy Jim, who just woke up. Miguel chuckled silently 'til he saw his new place that made him terribly upset.

At his penthouse, he entered the living room, where Boris and the others were partying, but he wasn't in the mood. Miguel passed by, not paying any attention. Meanwhile, Angelica, who sat right by Susie, saw Miguel, going over to the balcony. She looked a bit concerned about Miguel.

Miguel went right outside and looked right at the amazing viewing, still not amused.

"Preparation M, it slays hemorrhoids like Miguel slays wolves!" said Dojo. "Oh, hey, Miguel."

Miguel waved just as Dojo flew away. He sighed heavily while Angelica stood right by the door. "Nina was right, I am a joke."

Angelica rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Hey, wolf slayer, why are you out here? all your friends are inside."

"Not all my friends." said Miguel.

"You mean that young girl from the Dragon Wash?" Angelica asked him while caressing his face. "Forget about her, she's a nobody."

Miguel walked away from her. "No, I'm the nobody."

Angelica giggled a bit. "Oh, let me guess, she told you that she loves you, is that it?" Angelica laughed a bit just as she took his right hand. "it's not like you feel the same way about her." she continued laughing a bit. What Angelica said was true. Miguel did feel the exact same way about Nina, so he smiled a bit.

"You know what? I don't think it's gonna work out." Miguel backed away from her.

"Wait, are you dumping me?" Angelica asked. Miguel sighed heavily and nodded his head in agreement, but he yelped a bit when he saw her getting very ticked off. "Let me explain something to you…"

Back inside, Boris kept dancing with Buttercup, 'til he and the others stopped and saw Angelica, throwing Miguel against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even break apart.

"Young love." Boris laughed along with the others. Angelica threw Miguel against the walls, 1 more time and walked away, leaving Miguel, who slid right down on the glass door.

CartoonMan412: "Well, bad luck for Angelica, and hopefully Miguel finds Nina right in the nick of time."

**Chapter 11: Nina kidnapped**

During the day time, Miguel just bought balloons and a box of chocolates. This was his chance that he was gonna tell Nina that he really loved her. He ran around right towards the Dragon Wash, while Humphrey, who was disguised as Tiger, was working 'til he saw him. "Hey, Miguel."

"I can't talk, I gotta find Nina," said Miguel. "I gotta tell her I love her." Humphrey grinned a bit and followed Miguel just as everybody cheered out loud.

"Way to go, Miguel!" Knuckles cheered for him. At the office, Chuck and Leon are now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't going so well.

"Hello, Dragon Wash…" said Chuck.

Leon grabbed the wireless telephone. "Give me the phone, we get a dragon of a wash…"

"Give me the phone!" Chuck grabbed the wireless telephone. "And the price is…very, very low, considering good washes."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Boris asked them. "it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!"

Leon answered the wireless telephone. "Dragon Wash."

"Rhymes with gosh." Chuck added just as they laughed a bit.

Boris groaned a bit. "Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be useless somewhere else."

"Boris, where's Nina?" Miguel asked him.

"You tell me, " Boris asked him as he answered the wireless telephone. "Dragon Wash, you get a dragon…oh…it's for you." he handed Miguel the wireless telephone.

Miguel handed the stuff right over to Humphrey/Tiger and answered the wireless telephone. "Hello?"

"Is this the wolf slayer?" somebody asked him.

"Yes, it is." Miguel answered him.

"It's Mark Chang the…I mean, forget about it," said Mark. "now, you follow these instructions to a lot of lies, okay? file cabinet, top door, there's a package, get it." Miguel did what Mark just said to him. He opened the package 'til he saw what was inside it. It was Nina's necklace.

"That's right, tough guy, we got your girl," Mark continued. "now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 hour."

"Who is it?" Humphrey/Tiger asked them, but Miguel shushed him.

"Be there, if you don't wanna see her sleeping with the humans and critters, the dead 1s," Mark said to him. "now nod your head that you understand." Miguel nodded his head in agreement. "Now tell me if you nodded."

"I nodded." Miguel said to him and hung up the wireless telephone, worried about Nina's safety. "They got Nina and they want a sit down, I never meant for anybody to get hurt, especially not Nina, this is all my fault."

"That's a classic move, I seen her 1000 times." said Boris.

"They take the thing you love the most and then they use it against you." Humphrey added. Miguel had no other choice, he was gonna rescue her. "Look, we gotta go to that sit down and we gotta save her!"

"Whoa, look, I wanna save Nina too, but I can't just waltz in there and say, "Hi, Uncle Raegar, I'm a blue-gale,'" said Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" Boris asked him.

"and my friend, the wolf slayer is a fake," Humphrey continued.

"Fake?!" Boris yelled out loud.

"come on, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Humphrey finished.

Boris laughed a bit. "This is a joke, right? 'cause you know, I told Raegar-" Boris stopped a bit and remembered what he said back then.

Flashback sequence….

"Shut up, Raegar, shut up!" Boris yelled out loud just as Raegar snarled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End flashback sequence…

Boris panicked knowing that he was a doomed goose. "Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Humphrey, tell me that you're a real wolf slayer, please!"

"I'm sorry, Boris, I'm not," Miguel sighed heavily, but his face brightened up. "but the wolves don't know that." Since Boris now knew that Miguel wasn't the wolf slayer, the wolves and Raegar didn't know that either. Miguel was still gonna rescue Nina no matter what would happen.

CartoonMan412: "Holy crap, Miguel's gonna see face to face with Raegar."

**Chapter 12: The sit-down showdown**

At the mansion, all of the wolves gathered right by the table for the meeting. However, they were still terrified 'cause Miguel was right at the end of the table along with Humphrey, disguised as Tiger and Boris. Both Miguel and Humphrey gulped nervously while Boris was breathing rapidly in stress 'cause if the wolves and Raegar found out that Miguel wasn't the wolf slayer, their skins and furs would be fried up. They all sat there not saying 1 single word just as the wolves still stared at Miguel. Miguel was about to pick up a cup, but he saw that the wolves moved away in fear, thinking that he was about to strike. Miguel smirked a bit to see that the wolves were very terrified. He decided to have a bit of fun and excitement by pretending to be terrifying, so he let out a snarl at them, terrifying them just as 1 wolf fainted. Miguel chuckled a bit just as Boris stared at him.

"Will you stop screwing around?" Boris asked him. "this will never work, we're dead, we're dead!"

Miguel shushed Boris. "Thank you, Boris, thank you." He spoke to the wolves. "And my man, Boris has just begged me not to murder-lise all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again, I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all the individuals in here, individually, isn't that right?" Humphrey nodded his head with a grunt.

"Look, he's got blue-gale muscle." Boomer whispered to Hunter.

"My Uncle Comet got whacked by 1 of those." Hunter whispered back to Boomer.

"Now, which 1 of you wild dogs called this meeting?" Miguel asked them, unknown that Raegar had walked right in there.

"That would be me." Raegar slammed the door, making Miguel and the group jump nervously. Humphrey/Tiger covered his face so that Raegar wouldn't notice him.

Raegar walked around just as he took 1 good look at Miguel. "So, this is the wolf slayer, I been looking forward to meeting you, I feel like we're practically family, you know that? funny, isn't it? I brought my nephews to this world, full of love and care, and you took them out, you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm the dark wolf, the boss of the alpha and omega wolves."

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Mark offered him the chair.

Raegar sighed heavily and took his seat. "I been running this city since before you were born, and if you thought a guy like me can't take a guy like you, guess what?" he signaled the butler to bring the tray right over to the table. "you thought wrong." he grinned evilly when he removed the lid, revealing Nina who was tied up and gagged. Nina looked around 'til she saw Miguel, but she stared at him.

Miguel scoffed a bit. "You're the 1 who's wrong, I barely even know that girl, what's your name, Miss?"

Nina was outraged that she was being ignored.

"Oh yeah? well I say he's bluffing." Angelica came right out with her arms crossed. All of the other wolves were in love with her, even Tony.

"How are you doing, pretty girl?" Tony winked while Angelica rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Miguel stared angrily at her. "Angelica, we meet again."

"You know, wolf slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than money…revenge." Angelica growled a bit while wanting revenge for being broken up.

"I'm in love." Bruno smiled a bit.

"Your wolf slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Raegar smirked a bit, but all of a sudden, Miguel began laughing a bit, making Raegar confused. Miguel continued laughing just as Humphrey/Tiger and Boris joined in with him, even Mark joined the laughing.

"What's so funny?" Raegar growled a bit, making Mark stop.

"You got nothing, nothing. Tiger, take her out." Miguel ordered and Humphrey/Tiger went right towards Raegar and chomped Nina right in his mouth and went right back to Miguel. Raegar and the other wolves stared with wide eyes when Miguel began dancing disco style on the table for victory.

"Okay, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes a move without my okay," Miguel announced as he picked up a spoon, "I am the Panama Canal, baby, from now on, everything flows to me." He placed the spoon right on top of Balto's head.

"What'd he do? I can't see it!" Balto panicked in fear.

"You don't loose a tooth, you don't grow 1 back without my okay, Okay?" Miguel snapped at Valdem.

"Okay," Valdem nodded in agreement just as another wolf called Gasbin sneezed a bit.

"If you sneeze, you don't wipe that boogie without my okay, okay?" Miguel asked Gasbin.

"Okay." Gasbin whimpered nervously to him in fear.

"And you don't say 'okay' without my okay, okay?" Miguel asked them.

Boris noticed that Humphrey was holding his mouth meaning 1 single thing. "Okay, thank you all for coming, we gotta go."

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the Love Mansion?" Miguel asked him.

"Miguel." Boris called out just as he saw Humphrey gagging 'cause Nina was still in his mouth.

"You're all supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hideout." Miguel continued.

"Miguel." Humphrey gagged some more.

Miguel ignored and looked right at Raegar. "And take a good look, Raegar, it's over, you're old school."

"Miguel!" Boris yelled out.

"What?" Miguel asked him. Suddenly without warning, Humphrey spewed out Nina and the other things that he ate besides people and critters.

"The horror, the horror!" Humphrey yelled out.

Miguel laughed sheepishly. "Uh…excuse me." he ran right back to Nina. "Nina, are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay!" Nina snapped at him. "he ate me!"

"I couldn't take it, the taste was killing me." Humphrey spoke out loud.

Raegar gasped in surprise when he had heard that voice. "Humphrey?" Humphrey gasped in surprise and sighed depressingly just as Raegar walked right up to him. "Is that you? you're alive?" Raegar snuggled Humphrey. "I thought I lost you, what are you wearing? huh? what is that?" he asked him while seeing what Humphrey was dressed up as. Humphrey sighed depressingly that he had been discovered and began removing his disguised outfit. The other wolves gasped in astonishment that Humphrey was in the meeting this entire time.

"Hey, boss, it's Humphrey, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise, so we do recognize him." Mark explained to him which made Raegar annoyed.

"Hi, Uncle Raegar." Humphrey grinned in nervousness.

"Are you kidding me? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you have any idea how this looks?" Raegar asked him that his only nephew was in disguise.

"This is the best sit-down I ever been to." Bolt whispered to the other wolves.

"What are you doing with this guy? he took out your own flesh and blood, Niju." said Raegar.

"But, Uncle Raegar, listen." Humphrey began explaining to him.

"But nothing, you never take sides against the family, ever." Raegar snapped at him.

"Hey, Raegar, sir, it's not his fault, this is between you and me." Miguel came right in, so that things won't get any worse.

"What did I ever do to you? you took Niju away and you turned Humphrey into a blue-gale." Raegar snarled angrily at him. "I'm gonna get you." Miguel screamed in fear and began running around.

"Miguel, look out!" Nina yelled out.

"Miguel, run, run for your life!" Humphrey opened the door and Miguel ran out. He jumped right out the window and Raegar got his head right through the window. He snarled in anger and revenge while Miguel panted in fear.

"You're gonna regret the day you became the wolf slayer!" Raegar snapped at him.

"Well, well, well, look who's stuck in the window," Daggett came out, smirking a bit. "You still hungry, big guy? well, say hello to my little friends!" All of the beavers came out and began attacking Raegar's face. Daggett laughed a bit that he got his revenge back then. Miguel smiled a bit and ran off to get away from Raegar

Raegar was now outraged. He broke free right through the part of the mansion and got the beavers off of him. He saw Miguel running around and took off after him. He wouldn't stop at nothing to get his revenge and avenge his nephews.

CartoonMan412: "Oh dear, Raegar's gone crazy and he's gonna kill off Miguel, will he ever be stopped?"

**Chapter 12: Miguel's confession**

Chuck and Leon were seen at the wireless telephone trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again." Chuck said to him.

"Dragon Wash," Leon began. "you get a dragon of a wash and the price..." but then he stopped short when he saw Raegar coming right towards the wash and he screamed out loud. "oh my gosh!"

"Hey! you got it right!" Chuck said to him, right before he turned himself around and saw what they were speaking about and screamed out loud.

"Everybody outta the way." Miguel screamed out loud to some workers who didn't need another invite and moved the wolves. Miguel ducked right under some machinery trying to avoid Raegar swiping his right front paw at him. "Come on, Raegar," Miguel said to him as he ran away. "it's time to clean up your act."

"Uncle Raegar," Humphrey yelled out to him. "leave him alone!"

Miguel got to the tower where Sonic usually worked and activated the bubbles. Lots of bubbles showered everywhere making it super hard for Raegar to see everything. Nina who was standing right near the bubbles was trapped in a giant size 1 by accident. However, from Miguel's height, he could see the silhouette of a wolf. When the wolf got closer to a clasp, Miguel smashed the button for it to go right down and the clasp held the wolf.

Miguel thinking that he got Raegar, got right outta the tower and went right over the clasp just as he said to him, "Alright, Raegar, game's over."

However, Raegar wasn't in there, but it was Humphrey instead.

"Humphrey?" Miguel asked him in confusion. "what are you doing in there?"

"Sorry." Humphrey apologized.

"Where's Raegar?" Miguel asked himself. However just as he asked that, Raegar suddenly popped right up behind him, grinning evilly. Miguel blinked his eyes, seeming to realize it and said to himself, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"You're mine now." Raegar said to him as Miguel turned around nervously in fear.

Miguel screamed out loud just as he dodged Raegar and the chase continued 'til Miguel climbed the tower.

"Let's finish this, wolf slayer." Raegar said to him as Miguel continued luring him to another clasp.

"Oh, we're about to." Miguel said to him as he pushed the emergency button and the clasp grabbed Raegar.

A toothbrush came right out and brushed Raegar's teeth, sprayed water right in his mouth, which he spitted out and Sonic walked right over and put an air freshener right on Raegar's right ear.

"Thank you for coming to Dragon Wash." Sonic said to him.

"Okay," Nina said to them, still trapped in the bubble, hovering right over Miguel. "somebody needs to get me outta the bubble, today."

Miguel popped the bubble and held Nina, knight and princess style.

They stared at 1 another 'til Amy pushed her outta the way and said to them, "The wolf slayer does it again, this time, luring 2 wolves into his death trap of hygiene, Miguel, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, the top of the food chain, tell our covers how it feels to be you."

Nina sighed depressingly right before she turned back and walked away which Miguel noticed just as he yelled out, "Nina!"

"Miguel," Humphrey said to him while struggling to get outta the clasp. "get me outta here, quick, I need a head start to get as far away as possible."

"Look what you did to him." Raegar said to him angrily.

"This is a misunderstanding." Miguel began, but he was ignored by Nina just as somebody yelled out, "Miguel, over here!"

Everybody continued chanting, "Wolf slayer, wolf slayer!"

Finally, Miguel couldn't take it any longer. "Stop! I AM NOT A REAL WOLF SLAYER!" Everybody gasped in shock just as he added, "I lied."

"What?" Raegar asked him in confusion.

Crazy Jim popped right up and yelled out just as he began sobbing a bit, "And I'm not a real financial advisor!"

"Okay," Miguel said to them right before he continued, "it was a giant mammoth tusk that killed Niju, I didn't have anything to do with it and neither did Humphrey."

"Well if that was true," Raegar said confused to Humphrey. "then why did you run away?"

"Because you wanted me to be like Niju," Humphrey said to him. "I'll never be the wolf you wanted me to be."

"What is your problem?" asked Miguel. "so, your son likes tall fresh grass, so, his best friend's a young human boy, so he likes to dress like a blue-gale, so what? everybody loves him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had until I lost it."

Raegar then sighed heavily just as he said to him, "Will you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm sorry?"

Miguel nodded his head, ran right up to the tower and pushed the button and ran right back door to the entire scene. The two wolves walked right up to 1 another.

"Uncle Raegar." Humphrey said to him.

"Come here, you." Raegar said to him while embracing his nephew. "I love you, Humphrey, no matter what you eat or how you dress."

"Miguel?" Nina said to him as Miguel walked right over to her smiling a bit.

"Nina?" Miguel said to her. "Nina, I wish I knew now what I know then, I mean I wish I knew what I knew, I mean before this-"

"You're blowing it, man!" Crazy Jim exclaimed to him.

"Mind your business," Miguel exclaimed back to him. "it's emotional and pressure." Miguel turned right back over to Nina. "What I'm saying, I just, I didn't need the top of the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this whole time."

"But what about being a somebody?" Nina asked him.

"I'm nobody without you." Miguel said to her.

Crazy Jim made some kissing noises 'til Chuck and Leon hit him right on his head while Miguel said to him, "You're not helping."

"Come here, you big dumb dummy head." Nina said to him right before she embraced Miguel in which Miguel returned.

"I never told you 2 this," Boris said to Chuck and Leon. "but you're the best henchmen a guy ever had, come here, group hug."

Chuck and Leon went for the group hug when they accidentally injured Boris. Boris pulled away and began rubbing where he had been injured.

"Sorry." Chuck apologized.

"Come on, Boris," Leon said to him. "try again, man, don't fret."

"Forget it, the moment's gone." Boris said to them.

Miguel stopped embracing Nina a bit and turned right over to Raegar and said to him, "So, Raegar, uh, we're cool? I mean like, the city is safe? walk the street, you know, without...AAAH! you know."

"Yeah, we're cool." Raegar said to him as everybody cheered, knowing that they wouldn't have to deal with wolf trouble ever again.

"Miguel," Amy said to him. "excuse me, you lost everything you lied so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?"

Miguel smiled at her for 1 minute.

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter where Miguel, Nina, Boris and Humphrey begin working at the Dragon Wash."

**Chapter 13: The cheerful ending**

Miguel was now in Boris's office, putting up a photograph of Enrique, when Nina came right inside.

"Come on, everyone's waiting, Mr. Manager." Nina smiled at him.

It turned out that Miguel just asked Boris for a partnership. Surprisingly, Boris just agreed, 'cause he was a 'nice guy'.

"Alright," Miguel said to her. "I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." he said to the photograph, "Love you, Papa."

He walked right out to where Boris was and Boris said to him, "Hey, Miguel."

"Boris." Miguel greeted with 1 single smirk on his face.

"Alright, partner," Boris said to him. "let's see what you can do."

They both walked right out and Miguel announced to everybody, "Boris and Miguel's Dragon Wash is now open for business."

"Yo, Chuck, Leon," Miguel said to them as the chameleon brothers began joining in, "Let's get this party bump-bump bumping!"

Everybody cheered right before he turned to Miss Bianca and Miss Kitty Mouse. "Yo, Miss Bianca, Miss Kitty Mouse, how 'bout we have a little Miguel-licious fun."

Miss Kitty Mouse: "You're a short little caterpillar in 1 big catch."

Miss Bianca began singing to the tune of _Car Wash_.

Miss Bianca: _**You might not ever **_

_**get rich**_

_**but it sure beats **_

_**digging a ditch**_

Miss Bianca (continued): _**there ain't no telling **_

_**who you might meet**_

Miguel began doing some dance off moves right before he said to them, "Don't try this at home."

_**a movie star **_

_**or maybe a jewelry thief**_

_**working at the Dragon Wash**_

_**whoa, whoa**_

_**yeah, yeah**_

_**working at the Dragon Wash**_

_**yeah**_

_**oh yeah**_

_**at the Dragon Wash**_

_**sing it with me**_

Nina was right at her desk when she heard Humphrey's voice. She looked right up to see a lot of wolves right behind him.

"Hey, Nina," Humphrey said to her. "sorry Uncle Raegar and I are late, but we brought some new customers."

"Hey, how you doing?" Mark asked her.

"Wow," Nina said to them. "okay, guys, come on in."

Humphrey and the others went right inside and began dancing it off.

_**this is no place to be**_

_**if you're planning on **_

_**being a star**_

_**let me tell you **_

_**it's always cool**_

_**and the boss don't mind **_

_**sometimes**_

_**if you're acting **_

_**like a fool**_

_**working at the Dragon Wash**_

"No, snap it," Boris said to Raegar. "you're not snapping it."

"I'm snapping it." Raegar said to him. "A lot of wolves can't do that, you know."

Right after that, Raegar was trying to teach Boris to say "Yo."

"Yo, what's up?" asked Boris.

"Up with what?" asked Raegar, confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo." Boris said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time and I'm gonna 'yo' you!" Raegar said to him.

"Sorry.

Just as the music played in the background, the ducklings were giving paint jobs to some wolves.

Some looked super thrilling, but 1 of them had been spray painted to look like a rodeo clown, right before he said angrily to Dewey, "Hey, you think this is funny? what am I? a clown to you?"

Meanwhile, Miguel saw Humphrey and a few other wolves dancing around like rap stars while Daggett and the beavers danced it off as well.

When they finished, they struck a pose and Daggett said to them, "Okay do, I think you got served!"

_**working at the Dragon Wash**_

_**working at the Dragon wash **_

_**yeah**_

While the 2 female mice continued singing the song, some photographs of the characters appeared right on screen along with the names of their voice artists.

_**Anthony Gonzales **_

_**Richard Orlo**_

_**Lily Day **_

_**Justin Long **_

_**Cheryl Chase**_

_**Charles Fleischer **_

_**Tom Kenny**_

_**Carlos Alazraqui**_

_**Mark Hamil **_

_**Rob Paulsen**_

_**Bill Hader**_

_**and**_

_**Jennifer Hale**_

Just as the scene was drawn to a closing, Nina could be seen embracing Miguel and everybody continued partying. Piplup from the beginning of the story sequence came right by and winked at the audience just as the entire scene faded to a black screen.

The entire scene switched right over to Miguel's old penthouse. The elevator doors opened and Angelica appeared unaware that Miguel wasn't living there any longer.

"Hello? hello," Angelica called out to him. "Miguel? listen, baby, I know I was a bad girl, but come on, you'd have to be crazy not to take me back."

"Did someone say crazy?" Crazy Jim appeared right outta nowhere with a pink rose in his beak.

He clapped and the lights went off, making the entire scene go off.

**Voice Cast Members Credits**

_**Anthony Gonzales as Miguel Rivera (voice)**_

_**Richard Orlo as Raegar (voice)**_

_**Lily Day as Nina Lopez (voice)**_

_**Justin Long as Humphrey (voice)**_

_**Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles (voice)**_

_**Charles Fleischer as Boris (voice)**_

_**Tom Kenny as Chuck (voice)**_

_**Carlos Alazraqui as Leon (voice)**_

_**Mark Hamil as Niju (voice)**_

_**Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang (voice)**_

_**Bill Hader as Tony (voice)**_

_**Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose (voice)**_

_**Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders (voice)**_

_**Jean Smart as Stella (voice)**_

_**Jack Black as Dagger (voice)**_

_**Alec Baldwin as Bruno (voice)**_

_**Seth Green as Valdem (voice)**_

_**Jim Cummings as Gasbin (voice)**_

_**Julie Nathanson as Robin Snyder (voice)**_

_**Maurice LaMarche as Balto and Yosemite Sam (voices)**_

_**Danny Pudi as Huey (voice)**_

_**Ben Schwartz as Dewey (voice)**_

_**Bobby Moynihan as Louie (voice)**_

_**Jeff Bennett as Crazy Jim (voice)**_

_**Michele Knotz as Piplup (voice)**_

_**Tress MacNeille as Miss Bianca (voice)**_

_**Melissa Manchester as Miss Kitty Mouse (voice)**_

_**Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice)**_

_**Mike Erwin as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)**_

_**Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn (voice)**_

_**Jeff Bennett as Samson (voice)**_

_**Doug Lawrence as Edward (voice)**_

_**Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck (voice)**_

_**John DiMaggio as Vector the Crocodile (voice) **_

_**Catherine Cavadini as Blossom (voice)**_

_**Tara Charendoff as Bubbles (voice)**_

_**Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup (voice)**_

_**Richard Horvitz as Daggett (voice) **_

_**Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit (voice)**_

_**Charles Martinet as Mario (voice)**_

_**Elijah Wood as Spyro (voice)**_

_**Wayne Knight as Dojo Kanojo (voice)**_

_**Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble (voices)**_

84


End file.
